20 Lucky Days
by apiratesmile
Summary: Alice is a simple song writer trying to get by in 1930's New York. So how is it that she has managed to catch the attention of mob boss Luck Gandor. Twenty moments she has recalled with him.
1. Tap on the Shoulder

This is the beginning of my twenty drabbles. They will all be about Luck and Alice but don't worry I'll through in the rest of the characters: )

In the mean time remember I do not own Baccano! Or it's characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

She loved to come to this park every afternoon. It was the only place she could think clearly. It felt good to be away from the insistent sounds of the city and her talkative sister, Daisy. Looking around she found a quiet bench with a willow tree shading it from the glare of the summer sun.

Sitting down, she placed her hat gently down beside her, letting her dark locks free. Taking out her purse she pulled out a small, worn leather-bound notebook. Opening it up she glanced over the countless filled papers of thoughts and songs. That's how she made her living, she thought with a smile, writing songs. She could only imagine her parents' disgust at the thought of her even working.

In truth she had written countless of songs some going on to be some of the best known records of the day. It was her money that kept her husband-chasing sister and her afloat.

As long as she could continue to write top songs she would never need anyone to help support her.

Alice couldn't help but grimace at what she almost resorted to, when Daisy and her had first moved to the city. Dirk Tyler, one of the city's elite, had set his sights on her the first time she set foot in his club. Ever since he had been after her mercilessly and she had almost given in, desperate for some sort of stability. Lucky enough, two weeks before the wedding her song _Let's Misbehave_ became the new hit song and suddenly she didn't need him anymore.

Suddenly, she was free.

Hmm. That could be an interesting topic for a song, she thought, scribbling furiously down in her notebook.

_When freedom comes and taps you on the shoulder let it be known that—_

"Well hel-lo dolly," came a deep voice followed by a wolf whistle, "it must be my lucky day, finding a dame like you just sitting here in the park."

She looked up to see a tall man, with greasy slicked back hair and a forgettable face. The grin he wore was similar to a wolf bearing its teeth at the rabbit it just caught.

Without bothering to ask he thumped himself down on the bench squishing her hat under his dirty tweed pants.

"Ahh," she gasped. That was her favorite hat. She turned to him with a glare about to say something when—

"There you are, sweetheart. I've been looking all over the park for you." A light voice said behind her. She looked up to see a man with pale, sharp features. His liquid gold eyes bore down on her and filled her with a sense of a safety.

The man beside her stood up immediately and turned around with a scowl, his fists balled.

"Hey buddy I'm talking to the—Oh—Mr. Gandor!" Immediately his intimidating expression turned to fear and slowly he backed up his hands raised in submission.

"I'm sorry sir I had no idea she was your girl. Honest,"

"That so," the man behind her replied coolly, placing his hands on her shoulder, "well now you know."

"Yes sir. I do." With that his slow crawl turned into a desperate flee. As if he feared losing his life.

Exactly who was this Mr. Gandor?

"You all right Miss?" The man asked moving to stand in front of her. Now that she got a better look at him there was no denying he was handsome, in an intimidating kind of way. He stood very confidently in front of her, his hands deep in his coat pockets.

"Yes thank you, Mr. Gandor," she said standing up, nervously brushing off the invisible dust on her pressed skirt.

"You are very welcome Miss…"

"Roberts. Well, Alice Roberts."

"Well Miss Roberts I am sorry I couldn't arrive sooner to save that pretty hat of yours," he said glancing down to the flattened sun-hat in her hand.

Alice glanced down blushing at its sorry state.

"Would you allow me to walk you home Miss. Roberts. It's getting late and these streets can get dangerous at night," he said holding out an arm. With all the writing she had been doing she didn't even notice the sun falling behind the gleaming skyscrapers.

"Oh no I would hate to bother you. You have done more than enough," she said feeling her cheeks grow hot under his searching eyes.

"I insist," he said with a smile leading her out of the park, "and you may call me Luck."

"Well then I suppose you may call me Alice," she said distractedly. What was she doing out here at night with a total stranger. A stranger who must have some sort of terrible reputation because she was certain her one attacker would not have been afraid of the slight and lean Luck.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Alice," he said, his accent in some strange way calming her.

"Aren't you afraid of being out here?" She questioned looking up at him, "I'm told there are mobsters all over this place."

"Oh I don't usually worry about them," he said with a smirk.

"Then you are either incredibly brave or terribly stupid. I'm inclined to go with the latter," she said her eyes searching the shadows for any suspicious figures.

"Relax Alice," he said noticing her flittering eyes, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

He said this with such assurance that she had to believe him. All of a sudden she could see why the goon at the park would have been afraid of Mr. Luck Gandor. There was a certain intensity about him that drew her in.

Before she realized it, they were on her street. She looked around in a daze. The walk from here to the park was a bit of a trek but walking and talking with Luck seemed to make it fly by. She felt like walking with him forever, she felt as if she hadn't even scratched the surface of this intriguing man.

They took the steps up to her apartment entrance together. She placed a gloved hand on the brass of the door and then turned to her savior.

"Thank you Mr. Luck," she said quietly, staring deep into his flaxen eyes.

"You are very welcome Alice," he said nodding. He took a few steps back down the stairs then paused for a moment turning to her he said, "Alice if you ever get into any trouble just stop by the Caraggioso and ask for me."

She smiled and nodded; quickly she opened the door and flew in closing it behind her smoothly. Alice couldn't help but smile, thinking about the man who had escorted her not two minutes ago.

"Alice," her sister squealed coming up behind her, "who was that man you were with! He was absolutely gorgeous."

"I'll tell you later Daisy," she sighed all of a sudden worn from her day, "right now I just really need a warm bath."

"Ughh," Daisy groaned, "you never tell me anything."

* * *

I can't wait to continue this story but I do need a little motivation so please REVIEW. I am not above begging.


	2. Trouble

Thank you to the people out there who are reading this! I noticed there are not a lot of Luck stories out of there and realized the world needs a few more Luck stories out there. So I hope you enjoy and continue to read. As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *

"Isn't he just a dream, Alice," Daisy squealed peaking over the doorframe, at her latest lover, from the kitchen. Alice turned to look at the man sitting in her living room while she absentmindedly stirred the sauce.

"Yes he is very cute, Daisy," she sighed turning back to throw in a little more oregano, "but I don't understand why you needed to bring him here for your first date."

Daisy rolled her eyes at her like the answer was obvious, "I needed you here in case things get awkward. You are just so good at these kinds of things." She turned her attention back to Dreamy and then turned back to Alice with a second thought, "but of course if things go perfectly, which by the looks of him they will, I want you out of the house at eight."

Alice looked at her sister dubiously, "you are going to kick me out of my own apartment?"

"Think of it this way Alice. Let's say Danny is the One, which he probably is, and this date works out. We will be married in no time and vacationing down at his second home in Martha's Vineyard, completely out of your hair."

"I don't remember him saying anything about a vacation home," she smirked at her little sister.

"Please don't bother my love life with details," her sister sighed, waving a hand dramatically.

Shaking her head, Alice put a spoon into the sauce to check the spices. It was perfect, she thought smiling. Finally, after years of trial by error and one and a half cooking classes she could make a sauce.

"Ready to eat," she asked pouring the sauce delicately onto the steaming plates of noodles.

Alice looked up to see Daisy dragging Danny to the table her eyes shining with absolute adoration.

"Danny, you are going to absolutely love this pasta," she cooed to him, pushing him into a seat. Daisy took the seat next to him leaving Alice to sit across from them. Looking at Danny she noticed he looked a little bit anxious, his eyes flitting to the door a few times and then over to the windows.

Alice discarded it as panic. Daisy had that affect on most men.

As dinner went on, Alice came to realize her presence here was completely unnecessary as Daisy had done most of the talking for the past hour. Even Danny had been hard pressed to get a word in edge wise, even though he seemed to be a man who spoke little.

After a while Alice began to notice the subtle hints her sister was sending to her. Every so often her gooey gaze came off of Danny and stared at her for a split second than at the door.

She pretended not to notice a few times. It was very rare that she ever got to annoy her sister like this. But eventually she stood up and gathered their plates making an excuse to leave for a few hours.

Quietly, she took her coat out of the side closet slipping it on as she made her way to the door. Slowly, she opened the door and looked up as she adjusted the collar.

She let out a gasp.

Standing on the other side of the doorframe was a mountain of a man in blacks holding a gleaming gun pointed straight at her.

"Hello girly," he smiled revealing stained teeth, "is Danny boy home?"

She couldn't breathe; her eyes were glued to the barrel of the gun. The man came closer, forcing Alice to take a step back into the apartment. He sidestepped her and entered the living room.

"Hey Danny come on out," the big man called, his voice holding a teasing note. Alice felt the cool wall on her back as she tried to press herself further into the shadows.

The man's face curled into annoyance now and he lifted the gun into the air and fired off a few shots.

"Danny," he called around, "come out here before I shoot you and your dame over there."

Alice's entire body shook at the thought of the gun moving back in her direction. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a shadow appear from the kitchen door and then slowly out came Danny. His hands were raised and she noticed that his face was bleeding sweat.

"I didn't do it Ernie I swear I didn't—"Danny began to stammer.

"Ahh shut up Danny. It ain't me you got to convince. It's the boss and you know how he hates people snitching on him," Ernie said with mock pity. He moved to where Danny was standing and jabbed the gun into his back, his attention then turned to her.

"And just so you don't try anything stupid Danny boy I'm taking the chick too." He motioned with his hand for her to come closer all of a sudden producing another gun from his jacket pocket.

"Lets go girly," he said placing his arm around her waist, the gun in his hand pointing up at her head.

She tried to hold back fearful tears thinking about Daisy who must be quietly cowering beneath the table. If she panicked and ran she would probably be shot and the more than likely he would find Daisy. She couldn't bring herself to let that happen.

The man called Ernie pushed them down the stairways in order to avoid anyone on the elevator and the streets were devoid of life as they were pushed into the back seat of a sleek car.

They didn't talk on the short trip there both victims too afraid to make any sound. Up front Ernie was cheerfully humming to himself. _Over the Rainbow_ she thought to herself. An insignificant detail compared to the danger she was in.

The luxury car pulled to a stop but the windows were deeply tainted leaving their location to the imagination.

With a sharp tug the door was opened and Alice was pulled to her feet and by a man she didn't know her eyes slid to the side to see Ernie holding Danny by the collar like a bad puppy.

They were pulled into what looked like a dinky building but before she could look closer she was inside. Roughly, they were pushed to a velvet couch and Ernie walked into a side room. Alice's eyes flitted around nervously. Once her mind got past the five men in the room with loaded shot guns she began to notice the tasteful, masculinity of the room. Everything was covered in leather and the walls were painted a deep burgundy. A car table seemed to be the center point of the room but she noticed that none of the men even dared sit in one of the three seats.

A door creaked open causing her to snap her attention to her right. First, entered Ernie his face gleaming with anticipation behind him came another who made Ernie seem like an ant in comparison. Following the great mass of a man was a similar looking man minus the muscle and a seemingly more seedy looking character whose hands were absently shuffling a deck of cards. The man that followed him stopped her heart beat.

Luck Gandor stopped dead in his casual tracks as his eyes fell upon Alice's shivering from. The cool anticipation he had held evaporated like smoke as he noted the hurt, surprise on her pretty face.

Angrily he turned to Ernie who held a proud look on his face, "I thought I asked for you to bring me Danny I don't remember making a side order, Ernie."

Ernie must have noticed the dangerous undertone of his voice as his grin suddenly slipped into a straight line, "I know Mr. Gandor, sir. But the gal was already there and so, well I thought—"

"Strange," Luck said icily, "I don't remember hiring you by your ability to think."

Alice felt a shiver run down her back as she saw the blatant fear in her attacker's eyes. She had realized Luck was not a man to cross but somehow in this setting he appeared even more dangerous.

Quickly, his eyes darted to her and then to huge man on his left in a low tone he said, "Berga take her into the back I have some things to discuss with Mr. Daniel." Berga let out a scowl, obviously put out by the thought of missing the apparent interrogation. But with a huff he nodded his head and moved to Alice. Without a word he took her arm and lifted her onto her feet. He started to move back to the door where they had entered. Alice made sure to keep her eyes perfectly in front of her; if she would have looked she would have notice Luck doing the same.

Minutes ticked into an hour with her staring shakily at the clock. Berga was sitting in an armchair opposite of the couch were she sat. Her back began to ache as she sat in a rod-straight posture but the pain seemed inconsequential to the list of possible outcomes of this night. She tried to think positively but her mind would always flashback to the pure fear on the men's faces.

_What was going to happen to her?_

The clock ticked loudly as if to reminder that her time on this earth was short-lived. Yet just as she began to lose feeling in her legs the door creaked open, revealing Luck. Casually, he walked in his hands deep in his pockets he gave Berga a nod, signaling that he could leave.

Luck kept his back to her until the audible click of the door was heard. With a graceful turn he looked at her for a few moments making her feel utterly exposed under his molten eyes. Finally he spoke, "So Alice explain to me what a respectable girl like you is doing with trash like Danny?"

She was speechless for a few seconds but the almost disappointed way he spoke to her forced her to speak, "I don't think that is any concern of yours Mr. Gandor."

"Back to Mr. Gandor are we Miss. Roberts," he sadistically smiled leaning onto his desk.

Anger had suddenly taken her common sense and stuffed it in a corner, "why yes it is Mr. Gandor. If I had known you were a gang member I would have probably felt safer in the arms of that goon last week."

"You think so," Luck said his cold smile lowering, "well I must say Danny is a bit of a step down from him. I would expect a woman like you to have better taste in your men."

"I do," she spat, "as it happens Danny is not mine he is my sister's boyfriend."

"Really," he said his tone growing somewhat lighter, "then how did you get mixed up in all this."

"Danny was at my apartment for dinner tonight with my sister," she explained, "and then I was about to get up and leave before your goon came in and nearly shot me."

"He nearly shot you," Luck questioned with a frown.

But before she could answer a cry of pain escaped through the crack beneath the door soon followed by a string of curses.

"I am going to take you home Alice," he said pulling a pair of keys out of a desk drawer.

"But—"she stared nervously back at the door. Luck gently pulled her up to her feet placing an arm around her and leading her to a door behind the desk.

In the ally parked a gleaming black Chevrolet that looked like it could have driven the President around town. He led her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her allowing Alice to slide into the expensive leather seat. Quickly, he strode over to the driver side and moved in turning on the car in one fluid motion.

Alice felt her cheeks grow hot as she realized just exactly how close she to man. They didn't speak the whole drive back, Luck's knuckles tense on the steering wheel.

Slowly, he pulled up to her apartment building and without a word he moved around to open her car door. Silently, she stood up coming face to face with the intense man.

"Alice," he said in a steely voice.

"Yes," she said lifting her chin as if that would somehow show this was all beneath her. The smirk he suddenly gave showed it had not worked.

"Don't get into anymore trouble. I might not always be there to protect you."

But before you could even utter an indignant response he had slipped into his car and sped away, disappearing into the shadows of the buildings.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! If you have any ideas for this story I would love to hear them but don't worry I have a few ideas of my own!!!

Thanks,

A Pirates Smile


	3. Shall We Dance?

Thank you to the reviewers out there I seriously was not lying when I say they help.

Onto Alice's third moment with the gorgeous Luck Gandor!

_Constantly choosing the lesser of two evils is still choosing evil. - Jerry Garcia _

* * *

Three weeks had gone by without any incident that would have caused her to meet Luck again. Every time she caught herself thinking about him she almost gagged. Since when had she ever gotten all goo-goo eyed over a man? It was beneath her.

Still, she found herself walking down the streets of the city and unconsciously checking beneath low-brimmed hats to see if Luck was hiding under the shadow of one. He never was.

It got to the point where she actually considered walking out into the night and calling out for someone to come and attack her. That seemed to be the only time she ever saw him.

After a while even Daisy began to notice this destructive behavior.

"Alice, why don't you go out tonight?" She suggested clearing the table of the dishes, " You know put on some make-up, slip into that little black dress you have in the back of your closet and just let your hair hang loose."

Alice looked up from the piano where she had been concentrating on working out the tune to her latest number. She shook her head distracted by the notes that refused to fit with her words, "I can't Daisy. I need to finish this song. Mr. Landers says he needs it by Wednesday."

"And it's Friday," Daisy groaned dropping the dishes unceremoniously into the sink, "honestly, how do you expect me to enjoy my date with Henry tonight when you are stuck inside the house all by yourself."

"You'll manage," she said absently, returning her fingers to the ivory keys.

"Alice I swear if I come home tonight and see you here I will show the world every word you have ever written in that little journal of yours. And trust I know there are some things in there you don't want people seeing." The uncharacteristic dark tone of Daisy's voice showed that she was not joking.

"Fine. You win," she muttered her legs protesting as she stood up. Alice turned to the old grandfather clock by the door it read 6 o'clock. Had she really been sitting at the piano for three hours?

She made her way to the closet searching for the black dress Daisy had mentioned. Finally, she found it in the back, tags still neatly tied on it.

She truly was pathetic.

Alice tossed it onto the bed and proceeded to apply make-up meticulously onto her eyes and cheeks. She took Daisy's advice and let her hair loose. She ran her fingers a few times through the brown strands unused to the new style. Finally, she slipped on the dress and without even bothering to look in the mirror walked straight out the door.

Leaning over the edge of her apartment's sidewalk she hailed a cab. As she sat down in the dirtied seat she noticed the driver look at her expectantly through the rearview.

Where exactly was she going?

Without thinking she blurted the first name that skipped into her head, "Caraggioso, please."

The cab driver nodded, "nice choice lady."

Caraggioso? Where had that come from? All of a sudden her darkened eyes widened, the memory coming back to her. That was where Luck said to find him.

If the cab driver had not been there she probably would have started banging her head against the glass. Her subconscious was working against her.

"So how is it a pretty thing like you don't have a man escorting her," the cab driver asked his eyebrows raised somewhat suggestively.

Without thinking she said, "I am meeting him at the bar. He had some business to attend to beforehand."

Immediately, the driver's face fell and his attention turned back to the road. Where had that come from? She never lied that easily. People read her like an open book!

Slowly, the cab pulled up in front of the bar and she handed him a wad of cash without looking at him. Her attention was fixated on the brick building in front of her. Somehow it looked familiar. She stood there a few moments looking over its quiet exterior. Suddenly, she noticed the attention she was attracting from people walking down the street. Blushing, she walked into the club keeping her head down.

The interior was nothing like the faded brick of the building. Inside there was life. People were dancing to tunes energetically played by a band tucked in the corner. People were happily chatting at the bar, quietly sipping their drinks. She did not expect to feel so comfortable here.

Alice did a quick check of the room searching for any figure that was even similar to Luck. No one managed to even come close to his unique stature. Slowly, her muscles relaxed and she slipped over to the bar and ordered a dry martini. Mine as well kill time.

She sat on the cushy barstool for a few moments tapping her foot to the beat of the band when suddenly another woman rushed to her.

"I am sorry to be so forward like this," she pushed wringing around her wedding band, "but are you Alice Roberts?"

Alice gently set her cup down in surprise, "Yes I am. Have we met before."

"Oh goodness no," she laughed, "but I have just recently discovered your songs and I must say I can't get them out of my head."

"Really," Alice moved forward in her chair, "you like them?"

"Well of course. I am a pianist," she explained, "I absolutely love to play your songs."

Alice could not help but warm to this woman. They were of similar age and any fellow pianist was welcomed by her.

"Would you care to sit down and have a drink with me," she asked eager to interrogate this woman about her thoughts.

"Oh why thank you Miss. Roberts," she said taking the stool next to her."

"Please call me Alice," she smiled warmly.

"Oh, well then you must call me Kate," she said before ordering herself a martini.

It had been a while since Alice was able to talk to another woman besides her sister like this. It felt good. Kate was a very open and happy person.

"So I have a question," she said leaning her elbow on the bar, "what inspired you to write _My Guardian Angel_?"

Alice took a sip of her martini before answering, "Well I suppose—"

A familiar looking man came up behind Kate and pecked her on the cheek. Kate turned to look at him, "hello Keith I was just talking to Alice here. You know the Alice Roberts!" She made sure to put an emphasis on the. Keith turned his eyes on her and if he recognized her he did not show it.

"Alice this is my husband Keith. He and his brothers own the club," Kate said oblivious to Alice's suddenly clenched knuckles.

"Keith where is—oh—there you are Luck let me introduce you to Alice," Kate called to the man walking towards them. Luck stopped in front of them and turned toward Alice.

"Well hello there Alice," he greeted with a smug smile, "I certainly did not expect you back here so quickly."

"Oh Luck do you know Alice," Kate said surprised looking at Luck than at her. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked in the woman's head and Cheshire smile brighten her face. As smooth as she could she turned to her husband, "Keith I think I see Sid over there why don't we go and say hello." Wordlessly the two left.

Leaving her alone with Luck.

He slid into the seat Kate had occupied only moments before and the bartender slipped him a scotch. Alice could not help but smile. It was almost cliché to see the suave man sipping on the gentlemanly liquor.

"So what made you come to my bar of all places," he asked without looking at her.

Alice took a sip of her martini hoping it would help get her through the conversation. Maybe she should have chosen something stronger.

"It sort of just popped in to my head," she answered honestly. Luck turned to her and she could feel his amber eyes calculating her over.

"You certainly look pretty tonight, Alice," he finally complimented.

"Only pretty," she quipped. There was no way of knowing how she actually looked as she had blatantly refused to even go near a mirror.

Luck smiled taking a sip from his glass, "We seem to be running into each other a lot lately. Some might call it fate."

"I think I would consider it more of back luck," she sighed, "being harassed and then kidnapped is not the most romantic of meetings."

They sat in silence for a few seconds letting the band fill in the empty space. Luck must have noticed her foot tapping to the song the band started play as he stood up and held out a hand to her.

"Care to dance with me?"

She nodded placing her hand onto his expectant palm. Smoothly, he led her onto the dance floor. Twisting and twirling her until she could not contain the almost child-like glee she was experiencing.

"You should smile like that more often," he remarked as he spun her into his waiting arms.

"So should you," she retorted pacing her feet to match the slowing tempo, "I think you are a little young to have such a cynical smile."

He looked at her seriously for a moment, "Well maybe if you have seen what I have seen you would be cynical about the good intentions of the world too."

She didn't know how to respond to that.

"So I never got around to thanking you for saving me that night," she said looking up at him.

He stared at her frowning, "I didn't rescue you though Alice. I put you in danger. That was one of my men that kidnapped you on my order."

Alice shook her head at him, "But you did. If you had not been there I would have probably been killed or maybe even worse."

"I try not to think about it Alice," he said with a grimace as if imagining what could have happened.

She could not keep the warm sensation from filling her stomach. Was it even possible that this man cared about her safety? Did he actually worry about what might have happened to Alice Roberts?

Eventually, the song came to an end and they reluctantly pulled apart, clapping politely to the band.

Without saying a word he took her hand lead her off of the floor towards a door near the back. Alice followed confused but she could not fight the feeling of anticipation.

She found herself in the familiar room where she had last seen Danny. But Luck did not stop there, he guided her to the room where she had sat in fear for her life. Looking around it now it did not fill her with the same horror she had felt that night. Somehow, being here with Luck made her feel safe.

She looked around the room a moment before her eyes met Luck's.

"What, she smiled as he continued to stare at her with arms folded neatly.

"I lied to you tonight when I said you looked pretty," he finally said.

"What?"

"You are probably the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen," he admitted, the words seeming unusual coming from him.

Alice could not help but blush, relishing the dark lighting. She had certainly not expected flattery from such a cool, focused man.

She felt herself move closer to him until suddenly his strong arms reached out grabbing her closer. It took only seconds for Alice to feel perfect happiness as his lips touched hers. Slowly, their tongues came out meet and she felt herself striving to get even closer to his hard body.

Gently, he lifted her onto the desk his hands reaching for the zipper of her dress. Feverishly, she pulled off his jacket and then moved in to undo his now muddled tie.

* * *

She returned home late that night, surprising her sister as she walked in with a million dollar grin.

"You look happy," Daisy questioned suspiciously helping her slip out of her jacket, "did you meet someone?"

"As a matter of fact I did," she smiled devilishly.

Daisy looked up at her eagerly.

"A woman named Kate was there. Apparently, she was a big fan of my work."

A feather could have knocked her sister over but Alice resisted the urge to tease her further. Instead, she moved to her piano and began forming the lyrics in her head.

_Well I looked into his eyes and I felt a funny feeling_

_I knew from that moment it's his kisses I'd be stealing_

* * *

We don't always get to choose who we love.

-Scott Westerfeld


	4. Poe in the Morning

A whole lot of thanks to Jen Konoha and Chaotic Child. Thank you for the great reviews!

* * *

"Why are you up so early," Daisy groaned walking into the living room.

Alice looked up from the armchair where she was neatly cuddled with her notebook in her lap. It took a moment for her mind to come out of the jumble of words she had been searching though but when she finally managed to look over at Daisy she could not help but break into a fit of laughter.

"You look like you were just wrestling with a monkey in your bed," she giggled.

Daisy shrugged sending her a secretive smile, "close enough."

She then shuffled into the kitchen sleep still bearing down on her, "Do you want some breakfast," she slurred.

"No thank you," she said standing up, "there is a book I need to buy. I'll just grab something when I am done."

She waited for an answer but nothing came. Alice pictured her sister asleep on the counter-top, a frying pan hanging from her hand.

Alice made sure to be quiet as she closed the door but as she turned around she couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"Luck what are you doing here?" She questioned pressing her hand on her chest, as if that would help slow her heart.

"I was going to come and see if you would like to join me for breakfast but if you are busy…" he trailed off with a smile.

"No, no," she said shaking her head excitedly, "I was just on my way to buy a book actually, but breakfast sounds lovely."

"Perfect," he said holding out his arm for her.

Luck took her to a small café beautifully decorated with flowers and large windows. As they talked she was surprised by how comfortable she was with him. There was none of the awkwardness she thought she would feel when she saw him again. She replayed that night with him over and over again and every time she could not help but feel a warm buzzing feeling in the pit of her stomach.

After they ordered they began talking about everything and nothing.

"Tell me Luck are you the oldest in your family." She had noticed the night she had been captured that his brothers seemed to back off and let him take the lead. He obviously had the qualities of a natural born leader.

"I am actually the youngest. Keith is the oldest and then Berga. I have another brother Claire, although he is adopted, and he is a year older than I am."

"But you run the business," she questioned, confused.

"Technically, we have all inherited a share in my family's business but I am the one in charge of running it."

"And your brothers don't mind," she asked in disbelief.

Luck shook his head.

"Goodness I could never see my brother Klein sharing my father's business with anyone," she sighed picking at her food.

"You have siblings?" he asked with interest.

She nodded. "Klein is the oldest than I have another sister Sarah and then it's me and my youngest sister Daisy."

"And what is it your father does exactly?"

"Father owns Roberts Lumber company," she said take a sip of her water.

"You don't say," he smiled, "I just expanded our business into the lumber industry."

"But I thought you owned clubs?"

"The Gandor family has branches in all sorts of business," he said with a smirk.

"I see." She didn't dare ask further about the kind of business her ran. A dark feeling warned her that she probably would not want to know anyway.

Luck paid the bill and slid his hat back on over his dusty gold hair. Alice did not know why but there was something about the way he looked in a hat that made her heart flutter.

"What book are you looking for exactly," he asked following her lead down a narrow street. She noticed his eyes expertly moving over the mid-afternoon shadows.

"Edgar Allen Poe," she said absently, searching the shops for the store she needed.

"Really,' he said with a smile, "are you a fan of his work?"

"Goodness, no," she said shaking her head, "but I am commissioned to write a song incorporating some of his lines."

It was then they began to argue over the poet, both holding firmly on their beliefs on the subject.

* * *

It had soon become late in the evening but Alice hardly seemed to notice the hours passing. Luck was so different from the countless men she had met. He was just so…intense.

Everything he said he meant. He did not bother with lying; in fact he didn't seem to bother with a lot of things. It was like some things were just too beneath him.

"Alice," he said suddenly his eyes steady and alert, "start moving toward—"

"Why if it isn't my good friend Luck Gandor," came a mocking voice, "how are you buddy?"

A man, slightly shorter than Luck with messy chocolate locks, came to stand in front of them flanked by two other men. All were wearing cruel, excited grins.

"Dallas," Luck acknowledged calmly but Alice could feel his muscles tense under her hand.

"And what do we have here," Dallas asked smirking as he peered over Luck's shoulder to get a look at her, "Now you certainly live the life don't you, Luck. Nice cars, money, a running business and the cute dames. Oh to be you."

"What is it you want, Dallas," Luck growled crossing his arms; he shifted his weight a little to the right as if hoping it would block her from his view.

"Hey no need to get defensive, boss. The boys and I were just in the neighborhood and wondering if the Gandors would like the opportunity of incorporating us into their family. It's a once in a life time chance, wouldn't you say."

Luck let out a sigh shifting his hands into his trench-coat pockets, "and what makes you so sure we would be interested in having you join our organization."

"We could be very valuable assets," he replied darkly.

Alice looked the man over not sure of what to make of him. He sounded fierce but he lacked the spark that she saw in Luck and his brothers. He did not have the character to get things done, she decided.

"Did you ever stop and consider that there is a reason we have never extended you an invitation into our organization? You are more trouble then you are worth, Dallas," Luck said with a mocking smirk.

"Why you—"Dallas took a step forward and the two men behind him held up the guns that they had been concealing in their sleeves.

"Careful, Dallas," he warned, "You're in my territory."

Dallas spread his arms out wide as if beckoning in danger, "I don't see any of your men around here. I guess you're not as lucky as your name suggests."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," came a booming voice from the street.

A car was parked directly to their right leaning over the side was Luck's two brothers both with guns aimed right at Dallas's head. Inside the car were about five other men wielding machine guns that rested dangerously on the window sills.

Luck's voice turned steely and he took a menacing step forward, "I have allowed your previous actions to be overlooked out of generosity, however, if I hear you pull another stunt on Gandor turf again—well—let's just say I hope you have a high pain tolerance."

Alice could not help but shudder at this. How could this cold man be the same as the man who only hours before had been discussing poetry? Luck seemed to notice her suddenly shaken expression. Without a word he led her back down the sidewalk but not before giving a few quiet instructions to his brothers.

"I am sorry that you had to see that," he sighed with irritation.

"Luck I am not so naïve as to believe that you are an honest business man," Alice said letting out a cold laugh.

"Hmm," Luck stared down at her, "and exactly how do you feel about being with a less than honest business man, Alice?"

She stopped short a moment staring cautiously at him, "I am not sure Luck. I was not aware that I was _with_ you."

Luck tilted his hat a little, "Alice, how would you feel about being with me?"

"I think I would love it," she smiled moving closer to him.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter I would not consider it my best but you know life is short and so is my allotted time of writing.


	5. Strangers in the Night

So today I went to get a haircut and my usual stylist was on vacation (Hawaii. Now I know I'm paying her too much) and so I was stuck with a very stoic woman. So my mind started to drift and I began thinking about my new chapter. Then it hit me…

* * *

"No."

'Come on kid," Mr. Landers begged, "all they need is one damn love song from you. Just one."

"I don't write love songs Landers," she sighed stepping toward his office door.

But Landers was quick and desperate blocking her escape, "this couple is willing to pay you a pretty penny for a song written by you and you're just going to say no!"

"Yes."

"At least give me a reason kid," Landers pouted, "at least give me a reason why you're tearing out my heart and crushing it under your two inch heels."

"It's just not original, Landers," she explained trying to move him out of her way, "anyone can write a love song because everyone knows what love is. If they need a mushy song go take the commission to Bianca."

"But they want you to write it, kid. They are willing to pay through the nose for a song written by the Alice Roberts."

"Not interested."

"Alice I'll cut you a deal," he said desperately, "write this song and I'll never make you write another church hymn again."

Alice stopped at this.

"Never," she asked cautiously.

"Never," he repeated with a smirk. Alice was all business now, with one swift motion she swiped the manila folder from beneath his arm and began flipping through the papers.

While she did Landers began to explain, "Senator Clyde's youngest son is getting married next month to a Miss. Minnie Hawthorne. The wedding is supposed to be the event of the year. Senator Clyde is sparing no expenses. Apparently the future Mrs. Clyde is a huge fan of your writing kid and wants you to write a song for their first dance together."

"Fine. I'll start on it tomorrow."

Landers shook his head, "the couple wish to meet with you tonight to go over what they had in mind."

"But I have a date tonight," she protested.

Landers waved her off, "take him with you. Just get the job done kid."

* * *

"I really owe you Luck," Alice sighed leaning closer into him as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I'll think of some way for you to pay me back," he smirked.

"Hmm."

She was lost in thought for a moment trying to picture the couple they were about to meet. They would obviously be in love, so full of hope. She pictured a young, handsome senator's son and a picturesque mousy bride.

"Carmichael's right?" Luck questioned holding his hand on his hat as he looked up at the blazing sign above the door.

"Yes this is the—good Lord," Alice swore as she took in the restaurant. Through the high glass windows she could see tables decorated in crisp white clothe and ornate centerpieces, over each table hung a chandelier with actual diamonds.

"I can't go in there I'm not dressed properly I—" Alice started to panic.

"Alice," Luck soothed with a smile, "calm down you're going to be the most beautiful girl in that room."

She looked down at herself suddenly remembering she was wearing the gift Luck had brought her. An original Chanel design red dress.

"How did you know it was going to be this nice," she asked suspiciously.

"I have done a lot of business with senators. They like to be ostentatious," he explained holding the door for her with one hand and gently nudging her forward with the other.

The host standing protectively by his station looked over Luck and her before slipping a smile of approval and greeting them.

"Good evening and welcome to Carmichaels. Do you have a reservation for tonight?"

"Uh we are actually meeting some people here," she explained timidly, "a Mr. Clyde and his fiancée."

"But of course right this way," he said grabbing two menus.

They were brought to a table in the middle of the great room where two figures already sat. Immediately, as they came closer the woman jumped to her feet.

"Alice Roberts," she gasped, I can't believe you actually came. I've been calling your office for weeks now and they kept telling me and telling me that you don't write the kind of songs I was looking for."

Alice looked over the woman profusely shaking her hand, feeling a little flustered. Upon further inspection Alice realized that Minnie Hawthorne was not what she had expected at all. Where Alice had expected perfect breeding and a mousy personality Minnie showed she was from the backwaters of Brooklyn trying to get her big break on Broadway. Her voice was nasally and the dress she wore would have made a priest's nose bleed. Minnie was for lack of a better word…..a tramp.

Luck graciously pulled out her chair for her before sitting down, Minnie, meanwhile continued t o talk.

"You know the minute the wedding planner brought up our first dance I knew I needed a song written by you,' she said dramatically.

"I mean really what's the point of marrying rich if you can't have just everything you ever wanted in your wedding, you know."

Simon, the whole time remained silent, Alice could not help but think he would have gotten on splendidly with Keith.

Finally, desperate to get away from the stuffy atmosphere and be somewhere alone with Luck, Alice cut to the chase, "what kind of song do you need me to write?"

"I want it to be passionate and upbeat. I need it to keep the old people awake,' Minnie described, "I want it to be happy and jazzy, you know."

"Is there anything special you want in the lyrics? A theme maybe?"

"Oh yes. I was reading through some magazine and I saw this advertisement on soap it said, 'lets wash the cares away' and so I said to myself, I said Lord that would be a beautiful theme for a song."

Alice was tempted to take the fine silver fork and poke it through her eye.

If Luck had not set his hand comfortingly on her thigh she probably would have.

* * *

"I don't care if I have to write church hymns till dooms day I am not writing a song based on a soap advertisement." Alice said with finality as they walked away from the restaurant.

Luck stared at her for a moment then asked, "What exactly is the reason you don't write love songs?"

She thought for a moment trying to think of an answer that would appease Luck and not set off his lie-detecting senses. She couldn't think of one.

"I don't know why luck," she said finally, "maybe it's because I've never been in love."

"Never?" he scrutinized.

She shook her head, then paused a moment, "that is—not until I met you."

Luck stopped short and for the first time she actually saw him surprised. "You love me?" He repeated.

Alice nodded shyly suddenly unsure of where to look. She waited for him to speak again but he didn't. Finally, she looked up only to notice that she was inches away from him. Without warning he swept her lips up into a kiss setting fire to her senses. It took the need to breathe to break the kiss.

"I love you too," he said huskily.

_Love was just a glance away  
A warm embracing dance away _

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this installment. I am sorry it took a while to update but I was visiting D.C. along with getting over mono. The lyrics at the bottom are from the song Strangers in the Night by Frank Sinatra (my mind is too medicated to come up with any original lyrics) As always remember gratitude, reviews and applause are always welcome.


	6. Brother

A big thank you to all of you who are reading this. I love reading your comments! I swear I try to update as much as possible but as I am pretty sure I just flunked my math test and so it might be a while until my next update. Oh well knowing how to complete the square will probably never prove to be remotely valuable in my life : )

* * *

Slowly, her eyes peeled open leaving her to look over a fuzzy unfamiliar interior. She stared at the wall for a few moments waiting for her vision to clear. A slight pressure on her side reminded her exactly where she was.

A small smile slipped onto her swollen lips as she snuggled closer into Luck's comforting frame. Unconsciously, his hold around her waist grew stronger pulling her even closer until suddenly she was practically on top of him.

"Good morning," she smiled, inches from his sharp nose. He didn't open his eyes and his body stayed perfectly still. Alice tilted her head making her dark curls fall over her shoulder and onto his pale face.

"Good morning Luck," she tried again, scrunching her nose in mock irritation.

"Go back to sleep," he growled moving his head to the side and buried his face into the silk of his pillow.

Alice turned to look at the alarm clock facing her on the dresser. "Luck," she scolded, "it's already nine."

He didn't answer. She shook her head and slipped off the bed reaching for the navy dress that had been hastily discarded last night. "You know you don't look like a morning person," she said, "but I really never expected the sleek and suave Luck Gandor to be grumpy like a three year old."

His response was muffled out by his pillow. She contemplated the extremity of pulling off all the sheets but before she could a move—

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Oh, no Luck don't get up," she called sarcastically, moving to the door, "I got it."

Moving quickly across the spacious apartment living room, she opened the door just as the boy lifted his hand to knock again.

"Oh hello," she greeted keeping her body close to the door, suddenly aware of her muddled appearance.

The teenager tipped his hat and stuttered, "uh hello ma'am I-I'm sorry I must have the wrong a-apartment. Oh, wait—hello Luck."

Alice felt his presence pressing on her back and turned her head up to look at him.

"What brings you over here so early, Firo?" He asked running a hand through his usually pristine hair.

"Err well," Firo started his mind still distracted by the fact there was a women in his apartment, "I came here to ask you about a business deal that has been going on but if you have company…"

"What business deal," Luck asked sharply, stepping away from the door to allow the boy in.

"Err well its sort of about Dallas," Firo hinted, staring pointedly at her. Alice not liking the idea of being dismissed turned suddenly to Luck and pecked him on the cheek as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I am going to make breakfast. Would you care to join us Firo."

"I would love to," Firo smiled eagerly at the mention of breakfast.

"Good," she nodded moving into the kitchen. She was careful to stand near the door and work silently as Luck and Firo moved into the living room.

"Now what's this about Dallas," Luck growled, "didn't the Runorata family find him alright?"

"That's the problem," Firo sighed, "they found the barrels but when they lifted them to shore they were empty."

"What," Luck barked, "that is not possible. They were cemented in there."

Alice paused in her chopping allowing a shiver to roll down her spine. She had heard stories of people being cemented but to hear that Luck had actually done it to another human being…

"Do you think some other family got to Dallas first?"

"Hard to say," replied Firo, "nobodies taken credit. But really who else but another family knows about Dallas and his _ability_."

Alice without thinking leaned in closer to the doorway, curious about this ability that seemed somewhat sot after.

"Are the Martillo's making any kind of move?"

"Nah. What do they need him for? It's the Lemure and the Runorata families that want him."

"Hmm. In all honesty I just want to be rid of the pest. He just has to make extermination difficult," Luck sighed.

"Do you smell something burning?"

Alice's head shot up. The eggs! As skillfully as she could she turned off the stove while trying to manage to flip the eggs. With any luck she might be able to pull off an innocent look when they come through the door. She peered into the pan relieved to find that the eggs were still edible. Quickly, she set the table, placing down a plate of toast as well as a steaming pot of coffee.

The two entered just as she was placing down the last fork.

"You look hungry, Firo," Alice said noticing him lick his lips, "take a seat and help yourself."

"Thank you Miss—"

"I apologize for not introducing you earlier," Luck said sitting down in a chair, "This is Alice Roberts," and to her he said, "and Alice this is one of my closest friends, Firo Prochainezo."

"Nice to meet yah," he nodded taking off his hat and setting it on the table.

Firo dug hungrily into the scrambled eggs piling up his plate till the plate pattern was invisible. Luck hardly seemed to notice his big appetite, pulling out the _New York Times_ and opening it to the business section.

Alice could not help but smile at the scene. It looked so…domestic. She never bothered to consider herself becoming a housewife. It never seemed very enticing to be stuck in the kitchen taking care of 2.5 kids and waiting for the husband to come home so she could fix him a drink. And yet now it didn't seem like such an appalling concept.

Luck had the look of being comfortable in any kind of situation, perhaps he could even pull off the loving husband character. And the children! Oh they would be absolutely—Good Lord what was she talking about. When had she become so sappy? When had she decided that Luck was—

"So Miss Alice you're not really from around here are you?" Firo asked politely.

"No," she said surprised, "what gave it away?"

"No accent."

"Ah you mean the New York accent."

"Precisely," he said pointing his fork at her, "so where are you from then?"

"California," she answered taking a bite of toast, "originally I was writing songs for films but then I got an offer from a Broadway producer to write songs for musicals. Naturally, I thought I would have more fun here in New York."

"Well how do you like it here?"

Alice snuck a smile at Luck who was staring at her steadily, "it has been an interesting experience."

_Ring Ring Ring_

All three heads turned to the sound of the phone coming from Luck's office. Immediately, he stood making a dash for the phone, leaving Alice alone with the teen.

"So Firo," she began leaning in closer over the table, "did you grow up with Luck?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I grew up with all the brothers but Luck and I were the closest. You know I always found it kinda funny that he took over the family business."

"Why is that?" She asked confused.

"Luck doesn't enjoy the nature of his work but he does it anyway because that is what needs to be done in order to protect his family. When we were kids Luck was very open and very smart. He was approachable and calm and collective. With traits like that he could have become a doctor or a lawyer or even the next president."

"And yet he became a mob boss," she breathed.

"Well of course. Mr. Gandor needed him to run the business. Keith is shrewd and cunning but he can't handle the inner workings of a business. Berga is tough enough to get things done but handling day to day affairs is a little over his head. Luck might not look like the typical bloodthirsty mob boss but he has managed to place the Gandor family onto a pedestal of reverence and fear."

"I think I would have preferred he become a doctor," Alice sighed.

Firo smiled standing up and twirling his hat back on his head, "now where would be the fun in that, Miss. Alice?"

She walked him to the door and said goodbye already taking a liking to the cheery kid. Alice walked back down the hallway, glancing over into Luck's office to see him furiously speaking over the phone still.

Alice paused for a moment in the quiet hallway trying to picture her in an apron and Luck in a white coat with three little boys running around with light curls and amber eyes.

She couldn't help but let out a small smile, she liked the scene but maybe minus the white coat.

* * *

I hoped you liked it I am sorry it has taken a little longer than normal to update but I was suffering from a little bout of writer's block. You would have thought with modern technology they would have found a cure for that by now : )


	7. Those Things Called Children

Ok I am sooo sorry for the long wait! Originally, I had this chapter finished a week ago and then I thought about it at school and read it a couple more times and then finally came to a very obvious conclusion…It was CRAP!

I don't know it could still be crap but at this point I'm not sure IU care anymore

So thank you for your patience!

* * *

Alice leaned over the side table, her eyes focused carefully on the black and white picture that stood there. Four boys were leaning up to their father while they stared into the camera. She could not help but smile at Keith's glowering face (Even as a kid he looked as fun to talk to as a stack of bricks). Berga was to the right smiling hugely back at her, his arms wrapped lovingly around his brothers. Alice wasn't fooled though, knowing Berga's trigger happy nature he was more than likely the big bad bully. The third boy was probably Claire the brother she had yet to meet.

She let out a giggle when her eyes finally landed on him. He looked like a chubby angel, with golden curls, that you just wanted to sweep into your arms and cuddle.

"What's so funny?" A voice whispered into her ear. Alice felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close.

"You," she smiled turning her head to look at the now grown man.

Luck searched her face for a moment with his molten eyes before turning his attention to the picture she had been staring at.

"Hmm, I remember taking that picture," he chuckled, "Mother made us dress up and everything. I remember Claire fighting her every step of the way."

"I didn't know you had curls," she teased staring up at his slicked back hair.

"Curls are not very fitting for a mob boss, Alice," he explained.

"I suppose," she sighed disappointed.

Alice looked back at the picture. It was very difficult to imagine the three boys staring out at her would grow up to me feared mob leaders.

"Who is it you look like? Your mother or your father," she asked curiously.

"Mom," he answered twisting a piece of her hair around his finger, "Keith and Berga took after dad."

Hmm…would her children take after her? She wondered, would their hair be dark and straight and their eyes a simple green? Alice hoped not. She wanted beautiful melted gold eyes staring up at her and she wanted feathered light curls to sweep her fingers through.

"Luck," she began carefully, "have you ever considered the thought of having—"

_Ring Ring Ring_

Luck leaned over to grab at the phone, bringing it swiftly to his ear.

"Gandor," he answered.

"Oh hello Daisy. Yeah she is right here. Give me a sec."

Alice held out her hand impatiently, curious to see the reason why her sister was calling. It was definitely unusual .

"Daisy," she said quickly, "is everything all right?"

"Yes! Well no…actually it is kind of a funny story—but not really."

"Daisy what is the matter?" Alice was nearing the edge of panic. Worst case scenarios were flitting through her head, each one bringing another bead of sweat down her neck.

"Alice please don't be mad but I forgot to tell you something. Something important."

"For God's sakes Daisy just tell me," she pleaded.

Luck noticing her panicked face moved closer into her, his hands gently rubbing over her shoulders.

"I may have forgotten to mention that Klein was sending Henry and Louise over to us for a few weeks."

Alice closed her eyes for a moment trying to wrap her brain around this new information. It would probably have baffled the world's scientist to learn that she went through the seven stages of grief in less than a minute.

There was denial.

_This is not happening! I am going to wake up in a second and tell Luck about this and we are all going to have a big laugh at the pure ridiculousness of it all._

Followed by guilt.

_I should have done something. I should have asked Daisy. Paid a little more attention to detail!_

Then came the bargaining.

_I'll do anything, please, just don't let this be real! I'll donate money from here to Sacramento, just please send them back!_

Soon tailed by reflection.

_Is it really going to be so bad? Would having Henry and Louise over for a couple of weeks kill me?_

And then reconstruction.

_All I would need to do is set up two beds and feed them occasionally. Maybe take them to the park or the theatre._

And then finally there was acceptance.

_I can do this!_

"Daisy how could you possibly forget something like this?" she moaned holding a hand up to her forehead.

"Well I didn't do it on purpose," she shrilled back, indignant.

"I know you didn't. I know. It's just that—oh never mind—when are they arriving?"

"Yes. Well. That's the thing. They are sort of already here. As in standing in our living room," she informed nervously.

"Oh good Lord, Daisy. I think I'm going to kill you," she muttered.

"Oh please," her sister laughed, "then you would be left watching the little monsters by yourself."

"Oh don't worry I'll bide my time."

"Hang on a sec," Daisy interrupted, "Oh for the love of—Henry put the kitchen knife down!"

"I'm coming home," Alice said instantly her eyes flying around wildly.

"Alright we'll be—Louise that's not food—I got to go Alice. Please hurry!"

Alice set the phone down on its hook gently almost as if she was afraid it would explode. Slowly, she turned to Luck who was casually leaning against the opposite wall. She envied his calmness. How could he be so collected when she was about to have a mental break down?

"Alice is something wrong," he asked as he noticed her stare.

She shakily ran a hand through her hair, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Luck," she finally said, "how do you feel about kids?"

Instantly, he was alert. His light eyes carefully scrutinizing her. He was no longer leaning relaxed against the wall; instead he was upright and completely attentive.

"Why?" His voice lowered and his eyes narrowed.

"Daisy failed to mention that my niece and nephew were coming into town."

"Oh is that all," he breathed.

Alice stared at him for a moment, her emerald eyes searching him over. Was that relief on his face? They had never really discussed having children before but still…

He must know that she wanted them.

She wanted to say something to him but no words seemed to fit the situation. Where would she begin? For Daisy's sake it would be better if she broached the subject another time.

* * *

"Daisy I'm here. Where are you?" Alice called as she stepped through the doorway. Luck followed in behind her, shutting the door as she hurriedly ran into the living room.

"Auntie Alice!" Two blurs shrieked as they jutted out from behind the coach.

"Err hello darlings," she greeted still looking around for her younger sister, "where is Aunt Daisy, exactly?"

Henry, the older of the two, smirked up at her, shifting his weight in a guilty manner. Alice could not help but notice he was the spitting image of Klein when he was eight. There was the same messy brownie curls and gaunt cheeks and terribly wide chocolate eyes.

"I don't know," he giggled cupping a hand over his mouth.

"Oh really," she replied unconvinced. Maybe Louise would tell her. She turned to the six year old who was tugging on her dress.

"Louise," she asked gently, "do you know where Auntie Daisy might be?"

The little girl smiled devilishly and shook her head. Alice let out a moan of frustration. Now she remembered why she moved to the other side of the country.

"Now I am going to ask you again where is—"

"Who's he," Henry scowled pointing at Luck, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Henry it is rude to point. And that is Mr. Luck Gandor he is—"

"That's a silly name," Henry commented scrunching up his nose.

"You think so," Luck asked lightly, slipping off his hat.

Alice watched in silence as Luck kneeled to the boy's level. Henry instantly took a step backward unused to be confronted by an adult. His parents let him get away with murder.

"Henry," Luck began steadily, "where is Daisy?"

"I'm not telling you," the boy said stubbornly.

"You will," Luck said.

"Uh no I won't," Henry shook his head, crossing his arms to look more grown up.

"Listen kid," he growled while still keeping his composure, "I am going to give you two options here. You can either tell us where your Aunt Daisy is and escape severe consequences or you can keep silent and be hanged by your toes from the balcony."

Alice's head anxiously snapped towards Luck. Already she could hear her brother and sister-in-law wailing over how irresponsible she was to dangle their angel off of a five story balcony.

"Darling don't you think that is a little extreme," Alice moaned while trying to pull the six year old off of her.

"No," Luck said simply, "the boy should realize that he can't get away with these sorts of things."

He waited a few moments, silently appraising the boy before asking, "Have you come to a decision?"

"She is in the closet," he mumbled scuffing a toe against the carpet.

"Oh good Lord," Alice sighed moving to the closet at the end of the hall. When she banged open the door Daisy came tumbling out spewing every curse known to man.

"Are you all right?"

"I will be once I get my hands on those two little devils," her sister howled, making a dash for the living room.

"Daisy! Daisy stop! Oh good Lord, Daisy, put Louise down!" Alice shouted following her sister.

The two children fled behind Luck, their eyes wearily following their youngest aunt.

"Get out of the way Luck," Daisy growled her messy hair and darting eyes giving her a wild look.

"Dear please calm down," Alice sighed rubbing her temples, "you're about to attack children."

"Those things are not children," her sister spat pointing at the two, "they're demons, Alice!"

* * *

Eventually, they managed to settle Daisy down to the point where the children's lives were no longer in danger. When they finished tucking the children into the spare beds, Alice walked Luck to the door.

"You were absolutely wonderful," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That was a little trick I picked up from my father. I was actually stupid enough to call him out once took a week for all the blood to rush out of my head."

They kissed each other gently goodnight, their lips lingering for a few moments.

* * *

Alice sat peacefully on the couch her notebook open on her lap. Daisy soon joined her landing beside her with a thump.

"Alice I am never getting married," Daisy said finally.

"Why not," Alice asked shocked.

"I might have children."

* * *

Yes I stole the last few lines from To _Kill a Mockingbird _but I thought it tied in really well with the story and made a nice light ending. Once again I am sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed it!

A/N: I know the seven stages seemed a little funny there but I liked how it showed Alice panic


	8. Darkening Sky

_High on the wind the angels they fly,  
Hovering over his grave.  
I'll dig this hole as deep as my love  
And bury his memory away..._

She let the notes of the piano linger a few moments after her voice had faded, leaving an eerie sound to chill the apartment. She liked the cool shiver that traveled down her spine. The song was good. Very good. It had just the right sort of—chill to it.

"Somebody's depressed," sang Daisy as she walked into the apartment, styling an evening dress and smudged make-up.

Immediately, Alice's head shot up warily, "I'm not depressed. I'm just feeling a little…upset."

"Any special reason?" She asked, flopping onto the coach beside the piano.

Alice played a few nonsensical notes hoping to avoid the question. She did not feel like talking about it. It felt too strange to unburden her problems onto her baby sister; it was Alice's job to ease the burdens of Daisy not the other way around. She was supposed to be the strong one.

"No reason," she finally answered distantly.

* * *

Writers block was wrapping its ugly coils around her thoughts and squeezing them until they were lifeless and pathetic. She had been sitting at the piano since breakfast, staring at a sheet of paper that remained blank. It seemed pointless to continue, it was already noon. Maybe Luck would take her to lunch.

She rose from the bench, her legs protesting the sudden use of them again. How was it she had been at it for hours and still not a single word or tune had popped into her head?

Can a person lose their musical touch?

Alice decided to walk to the bar, hoping she might see something of inspirational proportion on her way there. No such luck. The walk was quiet and almost serene under the warm sun and even the bums seemed to have little to complain about as they sat comfortably on the sidewalks edge.

Eventually, she wandered down the side ally of the bar, welcoming the shade that it cast. She was about to push open the side door when she hesitated. Should she really go in? What if Luck was busy with his _work_? Did she really want to stand around in a room where, only a few months ago, she was going to be killed? She tried to shake her head to dislodge the thoughts. That would not happen again. Luck would not let that happen again.

Gently, she pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway leading to the office. But as she walked down the darkened hall she stopped dead. Peering through the archway that led to the office were three figures but their backs were turned to her and they did not notice her enter.

"Excuse me," Alice coughed, trying to get their attention.

Instantly, the three jumped around to face her with a look of pure fear. The sudden movement made Alice nervous but she soon calmed as she noticed that one was only a young teenage girl and the other a jumpy African American with bottle cap glasses. The third man, a curly blonde, looked familiar.

"Uh hi there," the man with the bottle cap glasses said looking a little sweaty.

"Hello," Alice nodded taking a step forward toward the archway. But the girl sidestepped in front of her.

"You don't want to go in there," she said fearfully, "Mr. Gandor said not to until he called."

"Is that so," Alice looked at the girl thoughtfully, "did he say why."

"There are men in there," her eyes glanced to the entrance, "they were all carrying guns and Mr. Gandor just sent us in here."

"You're Alice, right," asked the blonde, smiling almost creepily," we've heard a lot about you missy. I wouldn't worry too much about the boss. I'm sure he'll handle it.

_Bang Bang Bang_

Three shots fired in the office causing everyone to pause. Soon a deep, throaty laugh barked through the walls, sending a chill down her spine. That was none of the Gandor boys laugh.

Berga's was almost jolly in a sense and when he laughed he put force into it. It was deep and excited and usually welcomed in others to join in with him.

Keith just never laughed. Luck had assured her that his older brother spoke and even joked around but he never saw fit to do so in her presence. Kate talked though; maybe she said what needed to be said for the both of them.

Luck had a light laugh. It was a soft and sincere and it made you want to be the one responsible for causing it because it made you feel something.

But this laugh was too cold.

Taking a deep breath she peered over the arch's siding to see exactly what was going on inside the office. There was a tall, muscular man standing over the card table surrounded by his goons and he soon started to speak to them his voice heavy and smug. But she could not understand what he was saying, she was too distracted by the blood.

"Luck," she whispered painfully, as her eyes came to rest on three lifeless bodies covering the floor.

Alice could not move. She could not breathe. He was dead. The only man she had ever felt safe with or loved was lying in a pool of his own blood, completely motionless. This could not be happening. Not to him. Luck was a man who could live forever if he felt so inclined. A single bullet could not possibly change that, could it?

She wanted to run to his body and shake him awake. Yell at him for teasing her like this but her legs would not obey. They stood planted on the floor, completely useless. She felt the girl at her shoulder and heard her release a gasp of horror at the sight.

"Boss," the blonde whispered in astonishment as he came to peer into the room.

The large man must have heard one of them from the hallway as his attention abruptly came to rest on the arched entrance.

"Who's there," he barked waving around his gun, "come out where I can see you before I start shooting holes through the damn wall."

"Sure, sure," the blonde stepped out with hands raised, "we're coming. Just don't shoot."

"Quite the party you have back there," the man grunted as the other three stepped out from the safety of the shadow of the wall. "Now nobody do anything stupid or I'll make sure there are more holes in you than Swiss cheese."

Alice might have started shaking with such a threat of death but she was somewhat distracted. Was the blood moving?

Yes. It must be or else the other goons would not be staring at it too. Blood was creeping out of the floor and off of the card table and it seemed almost as if it was flowing back into the dead bodies.

"Uh boss," came the shaky voice of a goon, "what's going on?"

"What," snapped the man, turning around to look at what they were all staring at. His eyes grew wide as he saw what was happening. Did a body just twitch?

"What the hell is this?" the man slowly backed away. Now the bodies were doing more than twitching, they were standing? Alice's hands started to tremble as she looked on in disbelief as all three of the Gandor brothers stood up and stared at the trembling men.

Alice felt her breath catch in her throat. It wasn't possible. Luck was dead, he had to be. No one could survive losing so much blood like that.

Luck casually brushed off his jacket, seeming to relish the fear that was emitting from the shaking men. A quiet smirk appeared on his face, making his eyes seem almost fox-like.

"Nice try," he said, almost as if he were commenting on a bad golf swing instead of the execution of his murder.

The man looked furious now but he was never given a chance to voice his anger. Berga's aim was quick and perfect. He was dead before his body hit the ground. The girl beside Alice let out a gasp of horror drawing closer to Alice. As if she could really offer her any sort of protection.

Luck, hearing the girl, turned to them slowly. Instantly, his eyes grew wide as he noticed Alice trembling in front of him, a look of fear marring her delicate features. She should not have had to experience that. How could he possible protect her from incidences like this when he was constantly thrown into the middle of them?

"Alice," he tried, taking a step towards her but she immediately stepped back. Did she honestly think he was going to hurt her?

Hurt by her sudden fear of him, he turned angrily to the remaining goons who were quaking in a corner. "Deal with them," he snapped moving back toward his brothers.

"Mr. Gandor," came the timid voice of the girl beside Alice.

"Yes," he answered tersely.

"I need to talk to you about my brother, Dallas. You see I am his sister, Eve Genoard."

"And what can we do for you?" He asked his voice slightly softer.

"I need to know," she began determinately, "what happened to him."

Alice could take no more of this. She almost could not stand to be in the same room as the man. She needed to get as far away as possible from him. Without a word she quickly left the room and stumbled out into the cool night air.

Luck made no motion to stop her. His fox eyes only flickered in pain as he watched her back turn to him and run out.

* * *

She wandered the streets for a few hours, hoping the crisp air would help her make sense of all that she had watched. But the night did little to curb her confusion, her anger, her pain. She felt loss in the big city. It felt wrong to leave him just like that, but she could not have him see her fear. Alice needed time to think.

Eventually, she ended wandering back to her apartment. The lights were off, making the place seem cold and uninviting but Alice was grateful as it meant Daisy was not there. She did not feel like being interrogated for her long absence. She did not bother to turn on the lights, in an almost trance-like state she moved to the bench of her piano and began to softly press out notes. They were sad and desperate notes, until she added a few words letting them mix together to form a song.

_Oh come with me forever my love,  
under the darkening sky.  
Come hide with me,  
I'll save you my love.  
Hear me, I'll beg for your life_

Could she really spend the rest of her life with a mob boss? A man who constantly worked beside death and inflicted pain and torture onto others like bank notes. And what of the miracle that had just happened. How could he explain rising from the dead? It was as if he she did not know the man she fell in love with anymore. He had become a stranger to her in a matter of hours.

_His hair is damp,  
His skin has turned cold,  
There's hardly a sound that he makes.  
Oh stay my love,  
Please open your eyes,  
And promise me you'll never leave._

The man she wanted to raise children with was a cold killer who was probably knee deep in bootlegging, prostitution and extortion. She wanted to grow old with a man who quite possibly could not die. Had she really been so naïve to believe that he was some sort godsend, a man that would inspire and support her? Cherish and love her.

_High on the wind the angels they fly,  
Hovering over his grave.  
I'll dig this hole as deep as my love  
And bury his memory away..._

She let the notes of the piano linger a few moments after her voice had faded, leaving an eerie sound to chill the apartment. She liked the cool shiver that traveled down her spine. The song was good. Very good. It had just the right sort of—chill to it.

"Somebody's depressed," sang Daisy as she walked into the apartment, styling an evening dress and smudged make-up.

Immediately, Alice's head shot up in indignation, "I'm not depressed. I'm just feeling a little…upset."

"Any special reason?" She asked, flopping onto the coach beside the piano.

Alice played a few nonsensical notes hoping to avoid the question. She did not feel like talking about it. It felt too strange to unburden her problems onto her baby sister; it was Alice's job to ease the burdens of Daisy not the other way around. She was supposed to be the strong one.

"No reason," she finally answered distantly.

"Liar," Daisy shot, her eyes boring into her sister's back.

"I-I shouldn't see Luck anymore," Alice said her eyes lowered and her voice faint.

"Why not?" Daisy asked in concern. Men had such little affect on her sister's life and when finally a man that did, came around her sister was pushing him away.

"We're not good for each other Daisy. He is not the sort of man I can afford to get mixed up with." Alice looked on the verge of tears now, as if each word she spoke tore off a little piece of her heart.

"Alice don't be stupid," Daisy said angrily, "you two are meant for each other. I know and you know it. I see the way your eyes light up when he is even mentioned and how when we are around his bars you unconsciously start looking for him. I know you Alice. And I don't think you can live without him."

"You don't understand," she sobbed, "if you would have seen what I saw. He just stood up, Daisy. Like nothing happened, like he hadn't been shot. Then he just killed a man. Just killed him. How can I live with a man like that?"

"Most women can't," Daisy admitted, trying to offer comfort even though she hardly understood a word of what Alice had said, "but I think you can."

"Oh," Alice barked with sarcasm, "what makes you think that?"

"I know you. You don't give up things that you love."

* * *

It took three deep breathes for her to gain back the courage to open the bar door again. Her mind told her to run and to not even think of looking back. But she could not do it. She continued on, silently opening the door that opened to the familiar hallway. What happened only hours ago seemed like years.

Timidly, she stepped down the hallway and peered into the office. What she saw made her heart stop. Luck was alone, sitting silently at the table swirling a glass of brandy in his hand. He was uncharacteristically unkempt with his jacket hanging from the back of the chair and his shirt wrinkled and his sleeves rolled up. He looked tired. Decades seemed to pile up on his usually youthful face.

"Luck," she said finally, stepping into view.

He was silent for a few moments, looking her over as if to gage if she was really there or not.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sounding almost defeated, "I wanted to protect you from things like that and what happened only showed exactly how weak I am."

"You're not. Weak, I mean," she said coming to sit beside him, "you're strong. You have to be in your line of business. I think I realize how childish it was of me to expect you to be perfect in a field that states you must kill or be killed."

He did not say anything, only waited patiently for her to continue on.

"But," she said slowly now, "I suppose I don't have to worry about that. About you getting killed."

"Alice," he said, "let me explain. I—"

But she held up a finger to quiet him, "I don't want to know how it happens or even how it works. I don't want to think about it."

He stared at her for a few seconds before nodding his understanding. Without a word he slowly pulled her closer to him until she sat contently in his lap. Gently, he kissed her sending sparks down her body. She kissed back letting all her frustration and fear flow from her as she lost herself in the kiss.

Her sister was right. She could not give up the man that she loved.

* * *

Sorry it has taken me a little bit longer to update. I am stuck studying for exams right now! Thank you to all who have reviewed. I love hearing from you! It always makes my day when I read people's inputs on my work.

The song in the chapter is called Darkening Sky by Peter Bradley Adams.

Please Review!!!


	9. Marry Me

_But thanks for loving me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly_

"What's the occasion?" She asked suspiciously, running her fingers through the fine material of the new dress.

Luck looked back at her steadily, smiling as he shrugged, "I didn't think I needed a reason to buy you anything."

"Hmm."

Alice returned to looking at the expensive dress. It was a truly beautiful blue, decorated at the top with small jewels that sparkled under the light. Lying beside the dress was something even more impressive, a beautiful light minx shawl.

"Where on Earth am I going to wear this to? I think I would be laughed right out of the office if I wore the fur. We're in a depression don't you know."

Luck let out a long sigh, running a hand through his light locks, "I don't think I have ever met a girl who would turn down a fur shawl, much less a fur shawl and a designer dress."

Alice pulled the fur around her protectively, "I never said anything about turning them down!"

Luck let out a chuckle, leaning casually against the doorframe of her bedroom. He watched her for a moment as she carefully grazed her fingers across the silk of the dress. Her eyes were bright and childlike with excitement. It brought on a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He never considered himself to be emotional about anything. But he could not help but feel something. Some sort of happiness as he watched the smile that he caused.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight," he finally asked.

Alice looked him over for a few seconds, a suspicious look passing over her face, "Have you done something?"

Luck looked at her confused. _Done something? Well, yes but nothing that he was going to beg forgiveness from her for._

He shook his head, smiling, "I haven't done anything, Alice. I just feel like showing you off tonight."

Alice's face darkened at this, "show me off? I don't think so. I'm not some kind of trophy wife, Luck."

"That's not what I meant," he sighed pushing his hand through his hair, again. At this rate he would be bald by thirty.

"Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully, picking up the dress and looking it over carefully, "what time is dinner?"

"We'll say seven," he smirked in triumph.

She gave him a small smile and then started moving toward him swaying her hips in an unnecessary motion. Luck felt a shiver run down his back. He watched her carefully as she moved closer to him. She came to stop about an inch away from him and her emerald eyes slid up slowly to meet his. Slowly, she placed a hand on his chest and raised herself on the tips of her toes so that she could raise her lips to his ear.

"Then I'll see you at seven," she whispered with a laugh and pushed him out into the hallway, leaving him star struck and agitated. _Women_

Alice let out a small chuckle as she leaned against the door, listening as Luck's careful footsteps faded away. She looked over at the clothes lying on her bed. No one had ever given her something so beautiful.

A knock sounded on the door, causing her to jump.

"Alice," came the muffled sound of her sister, "there is someone here to see you."

"Well who is it?" she asked pulling open the door.

Daisy gave her a shrug, "I have never seen him before? But he said he had to speak to you about something important. He didn't really say anything else."

"And you just let him in the apartment?" Alice sighed, rubbing at the bridge of her nose.

"Well it seemed rude to just leave him out in the hallway," Daisy pouted.

"What if you just let a serial killer into the apartment?" Alice snapped, walking down the hallway to the living room.

"Oh please," her sister groaned, "he looks much too nice to be a serial killer."

Alice did not feel in the mood to justify her comment with a response. As she entered into the living room she came to a stop as a red head man had his back to her and was studying portraits laid out on the mantel.

"So I have a question for you," he said without bothering to turn around, "it's rather important so I will get right down to it but—"

"I'm sorry," she held up a hand to interrupt, "but I don't quite exactly know who you are."

The figure turned around to reveal a man around her age with thick red locks and a cocky grin.

"Of course, how rude of me," he sighed slapping a hand to his forehead, "I am the former Claire Stanfield but you can call me Vino if you want to or maybe the Rail Tracer!"

"Alright then," she said slowly, inching her way to the phone that clung to the other side of the wall.

He must have noticed because he waved a finger at her and shook his head, "there is really no need for that, Alice. I am not here to hurt you. I just have a simple question to ask you, that's all."

"Well then ask," she said nervously.

"How about we sit down first, I want to be comfortable," he said, leaping over the coach and settling into its cushions. Alice moved around to sit in the armchair that was the furthest from the slightly insane looking man.

"So I need a woman's advice here because I am at a complete loss as to what to do. It's about a girl you see. Not just any girl either, she is the most gorgeous girl in the entire universe, but I not sure how she feels about me. You see I proposed to her the other week and she never really gave me a reply and so I am at a loss as to what to do."

"And why are you asking me?" She asked bewildered.

Claire let out a sigh as if the answer was perfectly obvious, "because you're a woman."

"Yes. I know that," she said impatiently, "but out of all the women why me?"

Claire shrugged at her, "because if I ask Kate she'll just tell me I am going too fast and if I ask Berga's chick she'll probably try and hit me again with a frying pan for being what she calls a 'man-whore'. So I thought why not ask you, my almost sister-in-law."

Everything suddenly made sense now. She leaned back in the chair, allowing her muscles to relax from their rigidness.

"You're Luck's brother," she breathed.

"Yeah, you could say that," he nodded, playing with a tassel on one of the pillows.

"You could have said so earlier. I thought you were some crazy lunatic," she scowled in irritation.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "yeah, I guess. But enough about that, what do I do about this girl?"

"Well, how long have you known her?"

"I met her last week on board the train. We only talked for a couple minutes but that was long enough."

Alice sympathized with the woman who wanted to whack him with a frying pan. She felt ready to take him out with the lamp by her shoulder.

"How do you know you want to marry her if you only just met her?" She asked raising a brow in curiosity, "Important things like marriage usually take time."

"But why wait if you know you are meant to be together?"

"Because you don't know if you are meant to be together until you know things about them. Do you know what her favorite food is? Her greatest fear? Does she prefer to dance the Charleston or a tango?"

"Why should that matter," he sighed scrunching his forehead.

"Because marriage is meant to last a life time," she moaned, "it is completely meaningless if you wake up one day and realize you would rather be with someone else than the person sleeping beside you."

"I don't think I'll feel that way," he admonished.

"My advice is to start out slowly. Start as friends and work your way up. Find out things about her. Know how to please her and how to irritate her to the point of suicide."

Claire scratched his head thoughtfully. Thinking over her advice, "But I don't want to wait too long."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "it's been about a year and Luck has yet to propose or even bring up the topic of marriage and yet, here I am."

"You mean he hasn't asked yet," he looked at her in disbelief.

She shook her head, a little embarrassed but not understanding why.

"Geez," Claire laughed, "he sure is taking his sweet time."

Alice did not know how to answer so she only remained silent, quietly watching him. Claire did not seem to notice the sort of hurt look that glazed over her eyes, he only moved to stand, too deep in his own thoughts.

"Well, thanks for the advice," he finally said, smiling, "I'll keep it in mind."

She nodded, watching him as he passed by her and through the door, all without making a sound.

Alice was left in silence, staring out into space.

Did Luck ever have any intention of proposing to her?

* * *

"You have been very quiet tonight," Luck observed dryly as he steered the car through the cobblestone streets of the city. "Is something wrong?"

"Your brother came to visit me today," she said staring out through her window.

The high speed of the car slowed down for a moment, showing Luck's surprise before speeding up once again. "Which brother?"

"Claire," she answered softly, "he came by a few minutes after you left."

Luck looked over at her confused. Had Claire done something to her? She looked alright but maybe he said something.

"What did he want from you?" He asked suspiciously.

Alice shook her head, forcing a smile on her face as she turned to look at him, "nothing important. He just came by to meet me is all."

"That doesn't explain why you're acting like this," he sighed, slightly frustrated.

"It just got me thinking."

"About what?" he asked, pulling smoothly into the lot of the restaurant. But she did not answer, only waited as he came around to open the door for her. Gently, he helped her out of the car and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked up to the door. She was not quiet for long though. Her head rose to read the sign in curling letters over the door. Luck could see the gears turn as she read over the letters.

"40 Boulevard," she whispered, then turned around to look at him, "how could you have possibly gotten a reservation here? I heard it can take months to get on the waiting list."

Luck didn't answer, only smirked as he led her inside.

They were seated immediately and Alice ate her way through a course fit to be served in the White House. It wasn't until they were waiting on dessert that Luck suddenly became quite and a look of almost nervousness came over him.

"Are you alright," she asked startled, she had never seen him jumpy like this before.

"Fine," he said but his voice was not as smooth as it usually was.

"No," she shook her head stubbornly, "you don't look well at all. Maybe we should go."

But Luck shook his head firmly, "I'm not sick, Alice. Please sit down."

Alice kept her eyes on Luck, noticing as the minutes passed that he became paler and paler. Dessert was finally brought to them and Alice looked at the waiter curiously as he gave Luck a wink and a quick pat on the back. What was going on?

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked suddenly, not touching the plate that was set in front of him.

Alice looked down at her dessert, too distracted by Luck's behavior to realize the waiter had placed a plate before her. It was a beautiful silk chocolate cake, intricately decorated in white frosting and shavings of white chocolate. Alice picked up her fork and was about to take a bite when something stopped her. A glimmer, on top of a white rose placed on the cake, caught her eye and she immediately paused.

A diamond ring was glimmering back at her, winking under the light of the chandelier. She could not breathe. She did not even understand what was happening until she felt someone kneel beside her. Slowly, she looked over to see Luck kneeling beside her.

"Luck what are you—"

"Alice will you marry me?" He asked his voice uncertain and nervous, completely out of character for the sleek mob boss.

"You want to marry me," she whispered unsure of what she heard.

"Well of course I do," he grinned taking her hand is his, "but I think the question is do you want to marry _me_."

"Yes," she smiled her voice barely audible, but Luck heard her.

* * *

I cannot tell you how long I have been waiting to write this scene. It has been killing me! But there is a method to my madness and I needed the story to be broken in half. The first ten are before their marriage and the second half is after!

***Any drawers out there? Send me a picture of what you think the wedding dress should look like or even what you think Alice looks like. I'm curious! I'll post them on my profile and the winner gets to decide whether Alice has a boy or a girl! (Whoops spoiler)***


	10. You're My Everything

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

"Family gatherings should be made illegal," Daisy muttered as she slipped through the massive hallway of the church. She tried to remain as small as possible, hoping her parents and various other family members would not notice her as she tried to escape into the bridal dressing room.

No such luck.

"Oh Daisy dear where do you think your running off to? I have someone I want you to meet," her mother cooed behind her.

Daisy tried to measure how fast she could sprint away from her mother but there was no way she could even make it a foot in her heels. So slowly, she turned around, her face masked in a grin-and-bare-it expression. She watched warily as her mother weaved through the crowd pulling a puppy eyed man behind her.

"Daisy dear I want you to meet Harrison Vincent of the New York Vincent's," her mother breathlessly introduced the man.

"What a shame," Daisy pouted in mock sadness, "I had so hoped to meet the Harrison Vincent of the Chicago Vincent's. Drat, can nothing go right today?"

The look of pure horror on Emmaline Roberts face was well worth being stuck in a room filled with relatives and strangers. Quickly, her mother turned to Harrison desperately trying to patch up the damage.

"Well," she tittered with a smile, "that's our little Daisy she always was a tease. You should meet her sister Alice, she is the one getting married today, she is just a peach! Of course with her looks and background Clarence and I had hope she would have done a little better with finding a suitable husband but—"

"Mother," Daisy admonished in disgust, "how can you say that?"

"Well Daisy dear it's true. Your father did a little looking into the Gandor family. They are very shady people. I am only raising my concerns for Alice's well being as any good mother should."

By now Harrison Vincent of the New York Vincent's was subtly trying to ease his way out of Emmaline's grip, his puppy dog eyes turning a little more desperate. But of course anyone caught in her mother's vice grip did not leave until her mother said so.

"Luck is a wonderful man and not mention very well off. I cannot possible see how Alice could do any better."

"Oh please," her mother rolled her eyes, "If you had seen some of the men we had lined up for Alice you would know that she could do quite a lot better than this nobody."

"Funny I do not remember hearing any objections from you and Daddy when the two announced their engagement," Daisy's eyes narrowed. Her mother was the type of woman that could turn a saint into a raving serial killer.

"Well of course we did not object. At the party he appeared to be a man from a fine background and was obviously very wealthy."

"I don't get it then. He is wealthy and very successful. What could you possibly object to?"

"He is wealthy with _Mafia_ money, Daisy!" Her mother whispered leaning closer to Daisy, "Honestly, I don't understand how neither of you picked up on it before. Alice could be in serious danger."

_Crap_

Her family was not supposed to find out about the lucrative but illegal business of the Gandor family. Leave it to her parents to do a background check on their daughter's fiancée. Daisy peered around the room hoping to see some form of escape but already her mother was reeling her back into the conversation.

"I just hope that in a couple years from now we will not be forced to drag the Hudson River for your sister's body. Mafia men tend to do that you know, throw people that they are unpleased with into the river."

"You know Mother I highly doubt that the Gandors are Mafia material," Daisy sighed, trying to loosen the suspicion of her soon to be brother in law, "I mean, to be quite honest, he looks like a business manager. Which is kind of funny because he is a business manager!"

"Oh don't be so naïve, dear," her mother rolled her eyes as if Daisy had just asked if President Roosevelt would be walking in the marathon tomorrow morning, "those men and their family have mob written all over them. I mean look at the menu for the wedding reception tonight. It's all Italian food!"

"So you're saying that everyone who is Italian is in the mob?"

"No. Of course not. That would be silly."

"Well good because—"

"I highly doubt they let Italian women into the Mafia."

"I need a drink."

* * *

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you._

Alice gazed calmly into the mirror, carefully inspecting the figure standing before her. Nervously, she smoothed down the nonexistent wrinkles on the front of her gown. Did women always feel this way before their wedding?

Excited but ready to puke at the same time.

She looked back at the emerald eyes staring out from the mirror. Slowly, she followed the line of her neck down to the white of her dress. The white silk delicately clung to her curves and the glossy material fell down her over legs and left a modest train behind her. It was perfectly simple with only her pearls and lightly layered lace veil. She felt…beautiful.

Even when Luck told a hundred times that she was the most gorgeous girl in New York, she felt self-conscious. Her face was a little too round to be delicate and her shoulders were a tad hunched but, somehow, at that moment in that dress, she didn't notice the little details that usually made her shirk from the mirror.

"Alice?" Kate called, poking her head through the door, "Everything all right?"

"Yes," she answered distractedly, still peering into the mirror.

Kate stepped into the room, the light green taffeta of her bridesmaid dress swishing elegantly along with her. She comfortingly, placed her hands on Alice's shoulders and gave them a squeeze of encouragement.

"Are you nervous?" She asked staring into the mirror.

"I feel close to chucking up butterflies," Alice muttered.

"Yeah that sounds about right. I remember my bridesmaids had to practically drab me out of the bathroom because I was holding onto the toilet like it was the Holy Bible," Kate let out a smile, "I must say, though, you are handling this much better than I did."

"Why?" Alice looked over at her curiously, "you weren't having second thoughts were you?"

"Oh gosh no," Kate shook her head, making her curls dance, "I always knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with Keith. I just don't like standing up in a crowd and being the center of attention is all."

"Of course," Alice smirked, "what was I thinking."

"Is the bride ready?" Emmaline cooed, tumbling through the doorway, "Everyone is in their places."

Kate expertly knotted and fluffed the bow wrapped around Alice's waist and patted down a few stray hairs before giving her a nod of approval.

Silently, Alice followed her mother and Kate out of the room and up to the arched doors of the church.

* * *

Alice felt light headed and weak when she felt the gust of wind as the heavy wood doors were pushed open to reveal the countless friends and relatives in attendance. Her heart pounded in time with the steady music being caressed out of the organ. Frantically, her eyes darted about the large room for Luck. It did not take long for her eyes to settle on him standing proudly by the alter, dressed handsomely in a black tux. There was no denying that Luck Gandor was a handsome man with his light amber hair and smoldering gold eyes. He stood confidently by his brothers who each wore similar tuxedos but no matter how much the bothers may have been alike neither of them could have hoped to match the enchanted smile of the youngest Gandor. She felt her knees grow weak as his eyes stared longingly over at her.

"You ready, darling?" Her father smiled down at her, weaving his am through hers. She could only nod as they began their cumbersome walk down the tiled aisle.

The feelings of anxiety were soon replaced by impatience as they continued slowly to the end of the church. By the time they were at Aunt Esther's seat in the fifth row Alice was about ready to dash the final feet to Luck's arms. But she continued steadily on until she was at Luck's side. He gave her a wink before turning his sharp eyes to the priest who droned on in monotone.

"Dearly beloved…"

Alice could barely concentrate on the words, somehow, too distracted by Luck's fingers gently tracing circles in her palm.

"Do you Luck Guido Gandor take her to be…"

"I do," he smirked, his gaze continuing to be fixated on her.

"And do you Alice Henrietta Roberts take him to be…"

"I do," she blushed in perfect bliss.

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

Without hesitation Luck swept her up into his arms and gently kissed her as whistles and applause echoed off the vaulted ceilings.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything_

* * *

I am soooooo sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter but I barely had time to eat or sleep much less write in these past couple of weeks.

Well I really hope you like it and think it was worth waiting a lifetime for.

Once again my apologies!

The song is called Everything by Michael Buble


	11. Put the Blame on Mame

_When they had the earthquake in San Francisco  
Back in nineteen-six  
They said that Mother Nature  
Was up to her old tricks  
That's the story that went around  
But here's the real low-down  
Put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame_

"Kate it's beautiful."

"You like it," Kate grinned, cocking her head back so that Alice could catch a better glimpse of the hat.

"Absolutely stunning."

"Hmm," she said chewing the bottom of her lip and setting the hat back on the stand, "I'm not sure. It seems ridiculously overpriced."

"So is everything else in New York," Alice quipped.

"You may not have noticed Madame of Fortune but there is a depression going on. I feel guilty throwing away money on a hat while people are starving," Kate lectured turning back to Alice.

However, Alice was no longer paying attention. Standing just a ways away was a tall man with a powerful frame lazily scanning over ties. Almost on instinct she ducked behind the nearest clothes rack, her eyes still wildly on the man.

"Alice?" Kate called looking around in confusion, "Where did you go?"

"Kate. Hush!" Alice begged, peering through the clothes.

"What the heck are you doing on the ground?"

"Nothing in particular," she smiled guiltily, "Just checking out the view."

"Oh," Kate nodded indulgently, "and how is the view down there?"

"Absolutely superb."

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it because I am not letting you up until you tell me the real reason you are hiding behind a clothes rack."

Slowly, Alice crept up to per over the metal rack. The coast was clear. "Thank God," she muttered.

"Alice have you lost it, what the heck has—"

"Good Lord if it isn't Alice Roberts." Came a smooth voice from behind. Alice quickly turned to see the tall man grinning mischievously down at her.

"Dirk," she gasped, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Never thought I would see you again," he smirked, "I was sure you would be on the first train out of this city."

Alice scrunched up her nose in disgust, "your effect on me was not quite so strong as to drive me straight out of the city, Dirk."

"Lucky me,' he smirked taking a step closer but Alice was quicker. In one lithe movement she managed to place Kate between herself and Dirk.

"I don't think you have met my sister-in-law, Kate. Kate this is Dirk Tyler," Alice nervously introduced.

"How do you do," Kate nodded curtly, offering him a gloved hand.

But Dirk only had eyes for Alice. His cloudy blue eyes gazed appreciatively over her curves as she stood there unwittingly tantalizing him. As a distraction he began fiddling with his hat, unsure of what else to do to keep his attention away from her alluring neckline.

"Alice I feel as if we should catch up. After all it's not every day that lovers cross each other's paths once again," he smiled charmingly, sweeping his hat back onto his straw-like hair.

"Lovers?" Kate lifted an eyebrow towards Alice.

"Well more than lovers really," Dirk grinned, "she was my fiancée."

"I see," Kate frowned, scrutinizing the man more closely.

"Dirk, please," Alice pleaded, hoping to draw the conversation elsewhere.

"What darling? It is not as if it was a secret, all of New York's high society knew about the engagement. What's the big secret?" Dirk continued to smile, although a more bitter tone had crept into his voice.

"I am married now. That's the big secret," Alice snapped, her patience waning.

"Married? You?" The man took a step back as if he had been slapped.

"Yes of course. Just because I couldn't stand to marry you doesn't mean I would never marry," Alice explained, a little more smugly then was necessary.

"Well sure," he growled, burying his hands deep in his pockets so that Alice could not see his hands balled into fists.

Alice looked him over nervously. What could he want? She had left him two years ago. He could not possibly hold a grudge that long. Alice could have slapped herself, who was she kidding. Dirk was famous for carrying a grudge. How else would he have made it so high up on the social ladder.

_They once had a shootin' up in the Klondike  
When they got Dan McGrew  
Folks were putting the blame on  
The lady known as Lou  
That's the story that went around  
But here's the real low-down  
Put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame_

She sat shivering on the bed; her eyes flitting over her overly decorated prison. How she ached to rip down the silk curtains and shatter the priceless vases against the intricately painted wall. But she didn't dare. It would be unwise to further his wrath. So she continued to shiver on her canopy bed.

"Madame! You are not dressed?" shrieked Lilith, barging into the room with arms flailing. "It is almost nine! Master Tyler is expecting you for breakfast."

"I am not hungry," she replied childishly, pulling her legs close searching for some kind of warmth.

"To be quite honest it really does not matter. You could be dying of fever and you would still be dining with the master. It is not your place to deny his requests," the housekeeper informed her with a superior tone.

"Lilith, do not make me," Alice begged, her tone going up a pitch to fight back tears, "I can't stand him. I really cannot."

"Ha," the older woman laughed cruelly, "do you really think that matters, dearie? You should feel blessed to be engaged to master Tyler. To marry a prominent figure in society is what every girl dreams of."

"And if he beats me. Is that what every girl dreams of? To be beaten every time they displease their husband?" Alice countered, snapping her head away from the now fuming woman.

"I will not stand here as you belittle Master Tyler. The man has only given you what you deserve. Speaking out of turn and singing in public disgraces his family name. If he does not wish for society to believe he is marrying a performer then he must control your flimsy habits."

"Flimsy habits!" Alice stood up in indignation, "you mean that living my life is considered to be flimsy habits. Well fine then. I suppose Dirk should just call off the engagement. Heaven forbid he should have to marry a woman with _flimsy_ habits."

"As much satisfaction as it would give me to inform the master of this, I have little doubt that I would just be wasting my breath. You have that man under your spell," Lilith informed her, tossing her a dress from the wardrobe.

"Breakfast will be served in ten minutes," she said in way of goodbye, closing the door firmly behind her.

How had this happened to her? What had become of the kind, charming man she had met at a social only months ago? This had to end, she thought, this cannot be my life forever.

_Mame did a dance called the hoochy-coo  
That's the thing that slew McGrew  
So you can put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame_

"We should have dinner sometime, sweetheart," Dirk suggested holding the door for her as they walked out of the department store.

"I am not so sure that is such a good idea, Dirk," Alice replied searching the sidewalk for her car and driver.

"Sure it is," Dirk insisted, "listen it doesn't have to be awkward, you can bring your man and I can introduce you to my new gal. Come on sweetie. Just say yes."

"Dirk I really don't think—"

"Great! It's a date. I'll see you at the Hampshire Inn. Reservations will be at seven. Don't be late," The last bit was said in a slightly ominous tone and Alice felt a shiver as the words left his lips.

Alice bit her lip as she watched him walk away.

_When Mrs. O'Leary's cow  
Kicked the lantern in Chicago town  
They say that started the fire  
That burned Chicago down  
That's the story that went around  
But here's the real low-down  
Put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame_

"Sleeping in a little late don't you think, darling," Dirk drawled, not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"I am sorry," she apologized, quietly slipping into the seat next to him, "I did not sleep very well last night."

The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence, as their every movement echoed around the large dining room. Alice could only imagine the gossip that was flying passed the kitchen door as the servants and cooks discussed her apparently uncouth manner. She could hardly believe the snobbery slipping off of the maids. It is not as if she was something Dirk picked off of the side of the street. She was raised in a very prominent family back in California. What right did these people have to judge her?

"Mrs. Templeton stopped by the other night. Right after you retired. She wishes to know why you have not been attending the Hartford Ladies Society meetings. I informed her that you have been quiet ill lately."

"Dirk," she quickly began, "I am sorry I sometimes lose track of time. I do not intentionally—"

Dirk held up a hand, "It hardly matters. I know how spacey you can be."

"Well no it is not that. You see I am writing a song. I sent it into one of my producer friends and he thinks that perhaps—"

"Good Lord you did what!" He barked, standing up in furry, "I told you to stop it with all this song writing. Can you just imagine what people will think if they hear my fiancée has gone off and found a career? How dare you demean me like that."

"Dirk I certainly did not do it to demean you," Alice fought back, now furious herself, "I merely did it because it is a passion of mine. And Mr. Landers said he absolutely loved the song."

"Damn the song. If you think for a second that I will allow a woman to earn a living, than you have another thing coming."

"But if you would just listen then—"

"Enough!" He bellowed, striking a fist down onto the table, "I am not discussing this. This hobby of yours needs to end. I will not have people thinking that I am so poor I need my wife to bring money to the table."

"Is that all you care about?" Alice shriekd, "what people think? Don't you even care what I think? I think you are a horrible man who is too small-minded and too pompous for his own good."

"I will not be spoken to like that in my own home, Alice," Dirk shouted, his face livid.

"Then perhaps I should leave, Dirk," Alice said in a voice barely higher than a whisper, but he heard.

_Remember the blizzard, back in Manhattan  
In eighteen-eighty-six  
They say that traffic was tied up  
And folks were in a fix  
That's the story that went around  
But here's the real low-down  
Put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame_

Alice wearily placed her coat onto the hook, her mind still buzzing from the meeting with Dirk. Now what was she going to do? She flopped tiredly down onto the couch while her mind played out possible solutions to her new found problem.

"Long day, sweetheart?" Came a familiar voice from across the room. Slowly, she let slip a small smile letting Luck's comforting presence wash over her.

"Kate could not decide what to wear to her parents' anniversary party. We must have walked through the entire department store looking for an outfit," she murmured drowsily.

"Glad I missed it," he smiled, coming to sit next to her, "but that doesn't explain why you look like you just watched someone kick a puppy."

"Oh well I," she began to stutter, "I met someone today."

"Is that so," Luck said, his foxy eyes cursing over her, looking for any signs that may explain her distress.

"Yes," she swallowed, no use lying, Kate would only let it slip sooner or later, "His name is Dirk Tyler."

"The infamous investor?" Luck asked, confusion clear on his face, "How do you know scum like that."

"I was—well I was engaged to him," she said quietly, deeply ashamed, although she did not know why. She kept her eyes firmly on her hands. Alice did not dare look to his her husband's reaction to the news. She had meant to tell Luck about her previous fiancée but she continued to put it off not wishing for the man's shadow to be cast over her marriage.

"I see," Luck said slowly, his eyes resting heavily on her.

"Is that all?" Alice asked, slightly annoyed, "That's all you have to say."

Luck blinked in surprise, "What am I suppose to say?"

"Oh I don't know," she moaned frustrated at her own mixed feelings, "but he invited us dinner tomorrow."

"And you don't want to go?" He guessed, slightly relived though he tried not to show it.

"Well of course not," she said, "there is a reason I left him."

"Care to elaborate," Luck asked somewhat suspicious now.

Alice snapped her head up, her eyes slightly gleaming from unshed tears. She tried to speak but she could only shake her head. Luck eyes softened, unable to stand seeing her in pain. Gently, he pulled her close, wrapping his arms comfortingly around her shivering form.

"I understand."

_Put the blame on Mame, boys  
Put the blame on Mame_

I would deeply like to apologize for such a delayed update. Even though it is summer my schedule is still filled to the max! But thanks to everyone for being so patient and I really hope you enjoy.

I would love to hear reviews on this one. It is a somewhat different style and I would like to know what you thought of the story!

The song is _Put the Blame on Mame_ from the movie Gilda.


	12. I've Been Kissed Before

She wanted to run.

She wanted to bolt from the car and hit the sidewalk and run until her Gucci pumps broke and her legs gave out. Her eyes darted to the sidewalk filled with hundreds of anonymous people. It would be so simple to lose herself among them. How simple it would be to melt away from it all.

But she did not run. Something was holding her back.

Alice's wild eyes slipped over to the man who was absentmindedly twirling his finger in a strand of her hair—his mind in a completely different place as he drove. She looked him over slowly, the sight of him alone was enough to calm her and her beating heart slowed down to a comfortable thump.

He wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore—not while Luck was here. She slipped further into the passenger seat, resting her head on his shoulder. Alice had labored for hours on her hair and make-up but now she just didn't care. She didn't need to impress. What did she care what Dirk thought about her anymore.

"We don't have to you know," Luck said, his eyes remaining on the road but the arm he had wrapped around her grew tighter.

"I know," she whispered, closing her eyes. She breathed in deeply the smell of the city imbedded in Luck's jacket. The smell of the street and its vendors, of air dried laundry and cheap liquor filled her senses and cleared her head. It reminded her that Luck would never change, not like Dirk. Time might change the people and the places but the smell of the city would always be there.

Luck gave a quick whistle, rousing her from her pathetic ponderings. "We're here, kid."

Alice lifted her head, looking over the restaurant but not really seeing it.

"So tell me about my competition," Luck smirked, breaking the silence of the cool night air as they walked up to the door.

"Competition?"

"Sure," he smirked, his amber eyes alight with unrestrained anticipation, "I want to know how I compare to your first love."

Alice stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared up seriously at her husband, "Luck you were my first love. Dirk was…a detour."

Luck's eyes grew brighter with pleasure. It was not very often that he would show how he truly felt but Alice did not need him to. His eyes always said everything that he chose not to say.

As they entered the restaurant she immediately spotted Dirk, who waved them over with a cheery smile. Her instincts screamed for her to run but she complacently allowed Luck to lead her to Dirk's table which was situated in the middle of the floor.

"Darling, you look gorgeous!" Dirk gushed wrapping her up in her arms. A false smile formed on her lips and she waited with impatience for him to release her.

"And you must be the husband!" Dirk continued to smile but Alice recognized the cold flint in his eyes. How many times had that look been directed at her? She shuddered as she thought about it.

"Evening," Luck nodded, offering a hand. Dirk took it but he was distracted, obviously seeing how they compared. Alice could not blame him—she was doing the same herself. Dirk let his emotions run wild and a life of leisure had made him flamboyant and narcissistic. Luck had worked his way to the top but even he wasn't perfect. He could be cold and ruthless when it came to protecting his family and interests.

They sat down and Alice felt like she was floating through a dream, everything felt so distant and faraway.

"I thought you were going to wear the red dress I bought you," Dirk whispered in her ear, a fake smile plastered across his face for the benefit of the guests.

"It did not seem appropriate for a fundraiser," she whispered back, keeping her eyes firmly set forward.

"That was the point," he growled, sliding a cold hand down her back. Alice fought the urge to shiver. She would die before giving him the satisfaction.

The hired band began to belt out an energetic tune, filling the large room with excited dancers and curious bystanders. The lead singer stepped up on stage and began crooning an uplifting tune. It was the beginning of what should have been a wonderful night.

"Hiya gorgeous!" A man called out behind her.

"Hello Tom," she turned and smiled. Tom Hayworth was an old family friend.

"Listen Alice they're holding a competition up there on stage for the fundraiser. Best singer wins."

"But I don't sing."

"Sure you do sweetheart. I hear you all the time dropping those sweet notes."

"But I don't sing in front of other people." She looked around nervously.

"Now you're just being silly."

"Go on Alice. I think it'll be fun," Dirk encouraged, smirking at her.

"But I have terrible stage fright."

"Get over it," he sighed pushing her towards the stage.

It was pointless to argue any further. Dirk had his mind set and trying to change his mind would be like trying to move an elephant.

"Here's a trick kid," Tom whispered as he led her toward the stage. "Pretend you're someone else."

'I'm not following," she said. She was too scared to focus. Already her mind was beginning to numb at the thought of all of those people watching her. Honestly she was no singer, she wrote those songs for others to sing for a reason.

"Pretend for four minutes that you are somebody else on that stage. You're not Alice Robertson up there you're just some flapper with plenty of moxie and a voice that brings men to their knees. That's who you're gonna be up there."

"I'm not sure about this," she said beginning to inch away from the stage.

But it was too late Tom was already talking to the band conductor. This was the end.

"Ladies and gentleman a new contestant has been added for your enjoyment. May I present Miss Moxie Hart."

"That's you, kid," Tom said behind her, his big hand pushing her towards the stage.

She walked as slowly as humanly possible, desperately trying to prolong the inevitable. Maybe a miracle would happen and she would be struck by lightning as she walked to the middle of the stage. Unlikely but a girl could hope.

What was it Tom had said? Pretend to be someone else? It sounded stupid at this point. Who else could she be but blundering Alice who in a few seconds would be butchering a song in front of New York's high society?

But then the band struck up the tune. It was fast and dangerously cocky. The notes were flirtatious and boldly bounced up and down to a steady rhythm. She knew this song! It was a little old but she remembered hearing the maids singing to it on the radio. She used to dance in the hallways to this.

Before Alice even knew what was happening she was singing, her voice matching the sultry notes of the band.

_I've been kissed before_

_Arms have held me fast_

_You can tell by kiss_

_That you weren't my first _

_And you won't be my last_

She didn't know how but the music had taken over blinding her vision of the audience. All she could think about was following the music. Her hips swayed to the heavy beat of the drum and her arms followed the notes of the heated trumpet.

_Many loves have I_

_You were just one more_

_But someday I'll be kissed_

_And maybe I'll doubt_

_That I've been kissed before_

_That I've been loved before_

_On that day that I'm kissed_

_I'll even deny…_

_That I've been kissed before_

Her voice died with the music and for a moment there was complete silence. She opened her eyes nervously a deep blush of embarrassment already flushing her cheeks when…

A great applause broke out from the crowd shaking the very stage.

"Well folks what do you say? Do we have winner here in our gal Moxie?" The band leader asked with a knowing smile.

The crowd cheered in the affirmative.

She gave them a shy bow before she felt a firm hand tug her from the stage.

"The hell was that Alice?" Dirk asked her angrily, his blue eyes blazing.

"I thought you wanted me to sing," she asked, defiantly glaring up at him.

"I said you should sing. Not sell yourself. You looked cheap up there! It was embarrassing." He yelled.

"Well if I embarrass you so much then maybe you should just be done with me," she yelled back, outraged at being degraded like this.

"Don't think I haven't thought about it," he warned, "I guess I'm just too nice a guy to return you to the streets."

"I am not a street whore Dirk," she said tersely, "I am just as well bred as you."

"Well I sure couldn't tell by that _performance_ tonight," he laughed cruelly.

She looked away, unwilling for him to see her angry tears.

"But if you ever do that again. You are gonna be sorry," he warned.

Immediately, her head shot up in anger. "I'll do whatever I like Dirk. It's a free country and last I checked you don't own me yet."

_Slap_

"That's where you're wrong," he seethed.

Alice allowed the tears to flow freely this time, her cheek burning from his hand.

Before she even knew what was happening Luck was helping her back into her coat.

"It was nice meeting you Lucky," Dirk smiled disarmingly.

Luck said nothing but he did shake the man's hand.

"And Alice," Dirk said.

Alice involuntarily flinched.

"I hope we'll see each other soon."

Alice only stared at him for a moment before Luck took her arm and led her away.

"Well that was interesting," Luck muttered as they got into the car.

"Was it," she said, absently staring out the window.

"Well I wasn't expecting to eat dinner _alone_ with Mr. Tyler," Luck hinted with a smile.

"Oh," she turned to him ashamed, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Hmm," he hummed not really buying it.

"I was a little distracted tonight. Dirk brought up some memories I'd rather have forgotten."

"Care to discuss," Luck pushed.

"Maybe someday," she sighed. She leaned into Luck and kissed him. Warmness flooded back into her as Luck's lips kissed her over and over again. All memories were forgotten at that moment.

_But someday I'll be kissed_

_And maybe I'll doubt_

_That I've been kissed before_

So I'm not dead. For any of those who were worried. I won't flatter myself by thinking any of you would have missed me for my wonderful personality—I know you just want this story finished : ) I know it has taken me forever to update this story and I am sincerely sorry for making you wait so long.

Thank you for those sticking with it.

The song is "I've Been Kissed Before" by Quinn Lemley.


	13. Not Yet

"You are being irrational," Luck growled, throwing the drink against the wall. Frustration had taken over the normally composed man, twisting his handsome features into a look of anguish.

Alice remained quiet, watching her husband's hysterics with expressionless eyes. The offending glass lay in pieces against the wall, the sharp glass sticking through the carpet like tombstones. The liquid ran down the wallpaper, now harmless to her.

"Isn't this what you want Alice?" He asked his amber eyes afire. "Don't you want to spend eternity together?"

"Luck," she whispered, "I can't."

"And I can't lose you," he said. Suddenly, he looked older, more worn. "When I discovered we were immortal, it was like a weight had been lifted off of me. For the first time I did not feel Death breathing down my neck, waiting for me to turn the corner into a line of gunmen. I no longer stayed awake countless nights worrying if my brothers were going to get hit. It was the greatest feeling in the world and then it left me the minute I met you."

Alice's head remained bowed, her small, quivering body the only indication she was listening.

"Every second I worry something is going to happen to you. In my head I see pictures of you stepping into traffic because you are engulfed in your own little world, men attacking you as you are walking home alone in the dark, other families kidnapping you. I come up with countless scenarios and all of them end with you being taken away from me. Don't you understand how vulnerable you are?"

"I can't Luck, I can't," she cried, tears slowly falling from her cheeks.

"All you have to do is take a sip and I will never have to lose you."

"But if I take a sip," she said, "you will."

Slowly, Alice lifted her head to look pleadingly up at her husband. "Don't you understand I would go mad? I couldn't survive in a world where everything changes but me! You say you fear losing me but what will I do when I have to watch my sister and my family as they slowly die around me? Immortality is not a gift, it is a curse."

"So you think I'm cursed," he growled.

"No I think I am," she said bitterly. "Do you think you are the only one who worries? Your immortality is the only thing that keeps me sane. Mob bosses never have a happy ending. But I don't think you understand how much I need you. If I became immortal it is not time and death I would have to fight—it's your own human nature."

"What?" He snapped, "What are you saying?"

Alice gave a small smile even as tears brushed over her lips. "No love can last a thousand years."

"Alice," he snarled warningly.

"What happens when you tire of me? What will I do as I watch you walk away with someone else? Someone younger."

"You are being ridiculous," Luck roared, hot anger flushing his pale cheeks. "There will never be anyone else!"

"Then why did I see you with her!"

AbAbAbAbAbAbAb

_The Day Before…_

"I got the letter last week," Firo said, breaking the moody silence that settled over the pair in the café.

Luck remained silent, lifting the coffee to his lips. He didn't need to ask what letter.

"I've been enlisted," he continued. "They're shipping me off to France next Tuesday."

Luck faltered for a moment, the china making a sharp click as it was set down.

Firo scratched the back of his head giving an uncomfortable smile. "I know most people ain't usually too happy about joining the army but well I guess I'm a little excited. It's a change of pace, you know?"

"What does Ennis say about this?"

"Well she ain't too happy she can't come along," he admitted with a smile.

"I can't imagine she would be."

"Anyway the only reason I'm mentioning this is you might be next buddy."

Luck took a long sip of his coffee, "I know. They sent mine this morning when Alice was out."

"Geez. How did the little lady take it?" Firo asked, taking a bite of sandwich.

"I haven't told her yet," he said with a frown. "She hasn't been herself lately I don't want to do anything to send her over the edge."

"Well she can't take it too bad. I mean it ain't like anything is gonna happen."

"I'm not too sure about that," Luck grinned for a moment but it quickly faded. For an hour he had stared at that piece of paper, fear gripping his stomach. It was a fear of death—but not his own. How could he protect Alice when he was a million miles away? With him gone the vultures would be come. The Gandor name would be a death sentence without him there to watch over her. Berga had already been shipped to Italy and Keith had a family of his own to protect. There would be no way of keeping her safe.

His eyes shifted sharply to the coffee in his hand, flicking his wrist with a steady movement he watched as the dark liquid twirled gently around the porcelain. An idea slowly formed in his head bringing a sly grin to his face that made Firo a little pale.

"You alright buddy?" The teen asked.

"I'll catch up with you later." Luck stood leaving a few bills on the table. Before Firo could inquire further, Luck had stridden away with a strange look in his eyes.

"This can't be good," Firo said to no one in particular.

AbAbAbAbAbAbAb

_Still The Day Before…_

Alice slowly slipped on her dress, her fingers fumbling to get the buttons through the holes. Her entire body felt numb, the doctor's office taking on a blurry edge. Her cheeks felt heavy, forcing her mouth into a frown. _Congratulations. _The doctor's words echoed in the empty room. Out of instinct she placed a hand on her still flat stomach, searching for the life the doctor said grew in there.

She tried to remember a time when she wanted children. It felt so long ago. The yearning for a family of her own was still there but how could she bring a child into Luck's world? Would Luck have to watch as his child grew older than him? Or would she grow old, as her child and Luck remained frozen in time? Either way her family would be no match for the test of time.

Her thoughts remained dark as she left the doctor's to wander listlessly down the sidewalk. Usually even tempered, the shouting and jostling of the city crowd rarely bothered her, but today was an exception. She was not sure if it was the baby or her own worn nerves that made her snap at every man that clipped her shoulder or every woman whose high heels grazed her foot. By the time she reached the corner street of the apartment, she felt like crying but she could not explain why. Leaning against the corner of the apartment building, she tried to compose herself, taking in deep lung fulls of the smoggy city air-and that is when she spotted Luck. Luck and another woman. Her husband's back was turned to her but she could see his companion quite clearly.

With her long legs and graceful movements, the woman looked like a dancer. She appeared to be a little younger then Alice and, despite the weak sun of New York, she had flawlessly smooth, brown skin that seemed to glow. While she could not see Luck's face she noted, with slight disgust, the intensity in the woman's eyes and the almost sardonic smile she wore, as if she sensed Alice's presence. The fear that she might be caught snooping, pushed her to walk down the opposite street and enter the apartment through the back. Her pride burning and her heart tearing along the way.

AbAbAbAbAbAbAb

_Present..._

Luck's mouth opened then closed, his fox eyes losing some of their self-assuredness. Alice watched him, barely able to contain her rage. How dare he come to her with the promise of spending eternity together! How dare he act clueless to her accusations! How dare he break her heart like this!

"Alice I honestly don't know what you're talking about it," he said, his voice dangerously low. "I haven't been with anyone."

"I see," she said with mock understanding. "I'm just such a silly ditz that I must have just imagined you with a woman outside our apartment. Ah yes, silly me."

Luck's narrowed eyes widened and Alice knew she had him backed into a corner. What she did not expect was the laughter that followed. Alice felt her fury heighten as he continued to laugh, leaning against the wall for support.

"I don't see anything humorous about this situation," she snapped, her eyes glaring daggers. Luck's burst of laughter softened into quiet chuckles.

"Alice you saw me with Maria. Maria Balsereit. She works for me. I was asking her to keep an eye on you while I am gone."

Warm relief mixed with hot embarrassment flushed through her body, forcing her to fall into the nearest chair. "I thought-I mean-it's just that..."

"I know," he sighed, wrapping his lean arms around her. "I know."

Alice leaned into his warm embrace, pure contentment engulfing her.

_While I am gone._

In an instant Alice was on her feet, Luck's final words reverberating through her mind. Luck looked at her with startled surprise.

"What do you mean while you're gone?" She asked, a little more shrilly then she intended. "Where exactly are you going?"

Luck gave a long sigh, running a hand through his hair, as if buying time to think. "Alice there is a war going on."

"I know that," she snapped, more out of fear then impatience. "What does that have to do with you?"

"I've been enlisted," he said, finally. "I will be leaving in a few weeks."

Alice felt like someone struck her chest with a hammer. "You can't-you can't go," she stuttered. "You can't leave. I need you. The baby needs you!"

Luck's head snapped up, his eyes staring star-struck up at her. Alice clasped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say anything. Not now at least and not like that.

Luck's normally light skin took on an unhealthy pale. "You mean..." he croaked.

Alice could only nod, unable to read his reaction to the news. Without warning Luck swept her into her arms and twirled her around, letting out an uncharacteristic whoop in the process. All the doubts, all the worries she had carried disappeared as he held her.

With a sigh of total contentment, they fell onto the couch still wrapped in each other's arms.

"So you're happy," Alice smiled, leaning her head across his chest.

"I don't think I have ever felt this happy," he said, playing with a loose strand of her hair.

"But you are still leaving me," she said, suddenly remembering the dark shadow that hung over them.

Luck rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers, his eyes closed with displeasure. "It really isn't up to me, Alice."

"I know," she said, feeling helpless.

"But you understand now why I need you to drink the elixir. I'm not going to be here to protect you or our baby and I don't completely trust Maria," he said, his eyes alight with renewed determination.

Alice shook her head, drawing back from him. "I don't know Luck. Not yet. Not with the baby."

_Not ever_

AbAbAbAbAbAbAb

I would just like to apologize to all of you profusely. Dealing with college applications, scholarship applications and heavy loads of English work has pretty much taken the will to write from me—not to mention my muse has completely left me. But never fear the applications are in, the classes are finished and I have dragged back my muse by the seat of her pants.

Thank you all for your loyalty and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Now if you will excuse me I need to go take a shower to clean off all the sap I just wrote : )


	14. During the War

Alice felt trapped in a swirling sea of brown uniforms and sobbing women. She followed Luck like a shadow as he expertly maneuvered his way through the thick crowd of departing soldiers. As they walked, she stared dissolutely at his back, trying to remember everything about it.

Never had she felt so selfish. Who was she to cry and complain about his leaving when she was the only one in the train station who knew for sure her husband would be returning home. But as much as she tried to convince herself that it was all going to be alright. That he was going to be alright, tears welled in her eyes and an impossible emptiness settled on her heart.

Unconsciously, she placed a protective hand across her slowly swelling stomach. Could she do this on her own? Part of her screamed that of course she could. She had practically raised Daisy. But this child would be hers. Every move she would make would impact this child in some way or another and there was no one to take responsibility for it but Alice. It was a daunting task placed on her shoulders and it made her shake.

Luck stopped without Alice noticing, causing her to run straight into him.

"You're sure you are going to be alright," he asked, quickly turning around to look at her. Did she look like she was going to be alright? Because in the inside she was at war with herself. Debating whether to fall on her knees and beg him to stay or trying to knock him out and drag him back to the safety of their bedroom. But standing there, looking up at him she could gleam the excitement peeking out from his fox eyes. While Luck had never said anything about it, she knew that, despite it all, he was excited to go. He was being presented with a chance of adventure and consequences like death had no affect on him.

She gave him a brave smile, praying he wouldn't notice her lip trembling. "I'll be fine, Luck."

The uncontrollable energy that had shifted restlessly in his eyes disappeared for a moment. "I don't know, Alice. I don't like leaving you like this."

She rolled her eyes, knowing it was the only way to keep the tears back. "Oh please, I'm sure you'll meet a nice French girl like all the other G.I.'s and forget all about little old me."

Luck smiled and lifted her up into his arms. He looked her over for a moment, as if trying to remember every part of her. "Alice," he said his voice suddenly shaky. "I love you."

Luck had an arsenal of kisses that Alice had learned and catalogued. Some were soft and light when he was tired or distracted, other were hard and rough when he was passionate and then there were those few spare kisses that felt like he was trying to steal her soul through her lips. It was like he was trying to take a small piece of her to carry inside of him when they were apart and she happily gave him that piece. She relished the warmness that flowed just beneath the surface of her skin and made her heart beat like it was enjoying its last few seconds of life.

When he finally let her go, to break for the necessity of air, all she could see were little bursts of light in pitch blackness.

"On second thought," she gasped when her bearings returned. "I don't think I will be fine at all."

Luck gave a smug smile, obviously rather pleased with himself. "Of course you will be. I'm sure you'll come across some handsome millionaire and forget all about a poor sap like me."

Alice gave him a playful smack, feeling a lightness inside of her that she had not felt since she first heard of his deployment. And then it disappeared the moment the train whistle rang, demanding the soldiers to load into the railcars. It was like an explosion in the terminal. The women's pleas grew louder, the children's cries grew fiercer and still the men retreated to the train with mechanical steps.

Alice grabbed Luck's collar, pulling him close to her. She stared up at him with demanding eyes. "Don't be reckless," she said, her voice suddenly flat but commanding. "Don't you dare put anyone above yourself and come back to me the minute you can."

"What do you think is going to happen, Alice?" He said, lifting her chin with a gentle hand. "I'm one of the few guys with the guarantee of getting home without being in a box."

She couldn't help the sob that broke from her lips at his words.

"I'll be fine Alice and I promise I will worry a hell of a lot more about _you_ then you will worry about me," he said looking her over fiercely. The train whistle let out a final warning, drawing the last of the soldiers into the cars like a siren's call. Luck gave her one last kiss. When she could finally see again he had disappeared, taking a piece of her with him.

AbAbAbAbAbA

3 months later...

Alice sat shaking in her chair, tears flowing down her cheeks untouched. Daisy fluttered around her, unsure of what to do, while Kate pushed her to take a sip of tea. Alice watched their lips move but the world to her was like a silent film. All she could feel was the sharp edges of the letter crinkled in her hand.

_To the Wife of __Luck Gandor:_

She wanted to rage against the world. Throw the vase, beside her, against the wall or knock over the table but that would require movement and she felt as if her strings had been cut.

_I would like to offer my condolences..._

Hadn't she begged him to be careful? To look out for no one but himself.

_In the line of duty..._

How could he do this to her? Did he expect her to go on without him? Alice really couldn't see how she could go on. It seemed pointless. There was no meaning left to anything, so how could she—and then there was the kick. The unfamiliar touch startled her into awareness. Suddenly there was sound again and the coldness of the room gave way to a fresh new light. She looked down at her swollen belly and almost smiled.

_Has unfortunately been taken as a prisoner of war..._

AbAbAbAbAbA

There is something called the Geneva Convention, created with the sole purpose of establishing laws for the humanitarian treatment of victims of war. It is a rather neat idea on paper, and there are points in time where it holds water with German commanders who still have a piece of soul rattling around in their empty hearts. But in the heart of Germany, in the Stalag VII-A P.O.W. camp, it's something the Germans laugh at and the prisoners have given up on.

Luck remembered reading about it once and laughing at the politicians' foolishness. It was impossible to imagine the idea applying to the Mafia on city streets much less a full scale world war. Luck lay on his bed looking up at the dull grey ceiling trying to remember Alice's face. His image of her was getting blurrier by the day and he knew it wouldn't take long for the image to go blank all together. He tried once to picture what their child would look like but the task had been impossible. He could not even decide if it would be a boy or girl.

A sharp whistle blew in the distance and the camp came to life. Roll call. Luck felt rebellious, staying in his bunk far longer than most but the streak ended with the second whistle for attention. His actions would only hurt the other prisoners around him. As the sun broke free from the horizon, the prisoners lined up, standing to attention with silent resentment in their eyes. The highest ranking member around them was only a captain, Captain Riley Dolan. He stood in front of the ranks, patiently waiting for the German commandant. The captain was of Irish heritage and also from New York and Luck prayed to anyone listening that he wasn't connected to the Irish mob. The Gandors and they were never on especially good terms.

Roll call finished in an hour and they were dismissed with another sound from the whistle. They were left to their own devices in the yard but carefully watched by guards overhead in watchtowers. Luck looked up at them with annoyance and lit a cigarette. Once again, he was touched by rebellion and without thinking he began walking toward the fence. A few feet in front of the fence was a wire, a warning line. Those who passed it were shot on sight. A few steps more and he would have crossed it but a strong hand held him back.

"Easy there sport," a voice growled. "I'm not losing a man because of sheer stupidity."

Luck turned to look at Captain Dolan and nearly rolled his eyes. He was tempted to tell him he was the one man he needn't worry about losing.

"Everyone's been a little wire-crazy lately, soldier but that's just what the goons want," the captain continued. "They think its better us dead then escaping. Of course I just tell them it's every man's duty to escape. They're never too happy with that line."

Luck couldn't see why they would be but remained silent, wary of the captain. The captain had been watching him for a few weeks now, ever since he entered the camp and Luck still was not sure why.

"You know I've been asking around about you, Gandor," Dolan said lighting a cigarette of his own. Perfect, Luck thought, he is Irish mob. "They say you're pretty ruthless."

Only when I have to be, he thought curious to know where this was going.

"I'm in need of a man like you, Gandor, for our escape plan."

AbAbAbAbAbA

4 months later...

She was told that writing letters helped even if they could not be sent. So with nothing else to lose she wrote. The first few letters started out timid, with her feeling ridiculous writing to someone who would never write back. But as she wrote more and more they became longer, deeper. They became her confessions, neatly written out and dated. She began to obsess over them, writing almost three times a day, leaving her piano untouched for months.

In fact, she was writing when she was hit with the first sensation of water pooling around her.

"Daisy," she cried, sending her sister scurrying out of the shower.

"What!" Daisy said panicked, wide-eyed and dripping wet.

"My water broke," she said helplessly.

"Oh." Daisy paused allowing the words to settle. "I see."

"Get the keys," Alice ordered, letting out a sharp gasp as a wave of pain washed over her.

"But I can't drive," Daisy cried, suddenly startled into a panic. Alice would have cursed if her brain hadn't suddenly been addled by a fresh string of pain.

"Then get someone," she said gasping for air. Daisy started looking around the room as if someone would pop out from the curtains to help and that was when there was a knock at the door. She ran to the door and it flew open to reveal Vino.

Daisy let out a muffled curse at the scary figure the young redhead always managed to portray.

"Hiya Daisy," he smiled, making Daisy back away instinctively. "Is Alice around? I gotta question for her."

Alice could not stop the moan from her lips as the pain grew stronger, drawing Vino's attention to her.

"There you are Alice," he said, side-stepping Daisy and coming to sit beside her. "Like I said I got a question about an anniversary gift for—hey you okay there, Alice? You ain't looking so good."

"I'm in labor, genius," she snapped. The assassin looked taken aback and for the first time seeming unsure of himself. In hindsight, it was rather poor judgment to snap at an unstable killer but at this point she was past good judgment, her mind only focused on the unbearable pain.

"Oh is that all," he said.

AbAbAbAbAbA

"Do you think he is crazy, sir." A soldier named Lance asked.

In his line of work, Luck had met quite a few people who were a few cards short of a deck (many of which came from his own family) but Captain Dolan managed to take the cake.

"No," he said rubbing the back of his neck. He was exhausted. The prisoners had been up all night, forming a secret meeting in one of the quarters. It was during the meeting that Dolan revealed his plan, for the escape of all 250 prisoners, to the disbelief and awe of the soldiers. "But I don't think he's sane either."

Luck and six other men sat around a table in the mess hall. A kid named Austin, kept a look out for guards. Dolan explained as such: There would be three tunnels with three separate crews and one person heading each crew. Guess who one of those lucky saps was. Luck kneaded his eyes trying to convince himself he could lead an escape operation for 250 people on three hours of sleep.

If he had any sense, he would have turned Dolan's offer down but there was no denying that this was what Luck was born to do, after all there wasn't much difference between smuggling liquor and men.

"Have we found a spot to dig yet?" He asked the men.

A bald man named Harvey nodded, adjusting his glasses as he began to speak. "All of our quarters are elevated so the Germans would know if we were digging under them but the showers are on level ground. Reggie did some scouting yesterday and he said he could dig beneath the shower grate without anyone being the wiser."

"Well that's something," he said lighting a cigarette. "What about materials?"

Wilt took this one. "We have all the necessary tools for digging and now we're working out how to get rid of the dirt without it being noticed."

Luck exhaled the smoke tiredly. Just what he needed, another problem to deal with. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," said a man who had remained silent for most of the meeting. "It true you're a gangster?"

"Not on paper," Luck smiled, noting the men's eyes peak with interest.

"Nawh but I heard of you, while I was a cop," the man said leaning over the table. "We were all told to keep an eye on you but hell if you weren't the most boring gangster I've ever seen. All I ever saw was you and your brothers playing cards and dating dames. It's a wonder you made any money at all."

Luck shrugged but kept smiling. This was one stupid man. The men shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Well then you must be the slowest cop I've ever met if that's all you saw us do," Luck said, his eyes daring the man to keep talking. The man's survival instincts must have been shot off in the war as he refused to back down.

"You looking for a fight, pretty boy?" The man raged standing up from his seat. Luck remained seated, staring up at the man with disinterest, heightening the man's anger.

"Oh I see," he growled. "You ain't got any of your boys to take care of me."

True. Luck could hold his own in a fight but he did not like his odds against a man with an extra hundred pounds on him.

"Fighting amongst ourselves accomplishes nothing," he growled, flicking his cigarette away. "But I promise you the minute we escape, I'll fight you till doomsday."

AbAbAbAbAbA

Alice stared down into her arms, enraptured by the small bundle in her arms. It had felt like so much work for such a small little thing but she knew she would have gone through it again to be with this small, little person. A pair of wide blue eyes stared up at her, equally entranced. The nurse had said they would change to their true color in a few days but Alice already knew what color they would be. Flecks of gold had already begun to appear.

"What a pretty girl you are Lucy," she cooed to her daughter.

AbAbAbAbAbA AbAbAbAbAbA AbAbAbAbAbA

First off to any of you who have seen The Great Escape—yes I did steal the storyline for Luck (But it was for a good cause!) Second I am really sorry it has been sooooo long since I have updated but I no longer have English and all my writing for the year is done so I solemnly swear I will update regularly. Third I was rather nervous about writing from Luck's perspective as it is not easy to stay in character but hey I tried.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	15. Hush Little Baby

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

Lucy was a quiet baby. Perhaps Alice should have been pleased but her daughter's quiet, watchfulness made her nervous. It made her seem all the more unreal. In the crib lay an almost fantastical creature and she feared the moment she looked away Lucy would disappear as easily as a thought.

Daisy stood nervously in the doorway trying to restrain herself from hovering. Alice looked so pale and feeble. She ate little and slept only rarely. Her once bright eyes had become dull and haunted. Whatever life Alice had left in her was given to little Lucy, who, even though only a few months old, somehow sensed she must never take more then was necessary.

"Have you eaten anything lately?" Daisy asked lightly, trying to keep the strain from her voice. The role-reversal had caught Daisy off guard. Alice was usually the one mothering her.

"I will later," she said tiredly, gently rocking Lucy's cradle. Daisy stepped into the room wanting to shake some sense into her sister but stopped when she heard something crinkle under her shoe. Papers were strewn wildly across the floor with indiscernible scribbles written across them. Alice caught her sister's questioning glance but could only shrug.

"I can't write anymore," she said, her voice resigned. "Not even a simple lullaby."

"Don't be silly," Daisy sighed, gathering up the papers in her arms. "You're just in a bit of a rut. The doctor said that happens with new mothers sometimes."

"It's not a rut, Daisy," she said, pulling a hand through her knotted hair. "It's a damn canyon."

"They say the war will be over soon," Daisy said trying to offer her sister some small comfort, but the woman simply rolled her eyes.

"They've been saying that since the war began."

"He will be home soon, Alice. I promise he isn't going to die over there."

Alice looked sharply up at her sister but said nothing. It wasn't his death she feared, it was the pain that came from living that kept her awake at night. She had heard stories. Terrible stories of prisoners of war tortured, starved, beaten. Perhaps Luck's body could never be broken but no one had ever said that his mind could not be torn apart, destroyed. Yes she worried about that most of all. She worried the Luck coming back to her would not be the same as the one who kissed her goodbye.

_And if that mockingbird don't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

The Germans found the tunnel under the shower grate first. A long, horrified whistle broke out across what had been a still night, pulling the soldiers from their beds. The prisoners watched in stony silence as the Germans circled around the tunnel, destroying months of work in minutes with furious strokes of their shovels and axes.

There are still two more, Luck thought to himself as he lit a cigarette. He took in a deep breath, praying the cigarette would calm the fury that made his hands shake.

"So they found it," Captain Dolan sighed as he came to stand beside Luck.

"I'd like to know how," Luck said scratching his stubbly chin. "That tunnel should have been the hardest one to find."

"Are you suggesting we have a snitch in our midst?" Dolan asked raising an eyebrow although the dark glint in his eye suggested that he suspected the same.

"Not for long," Luck said putting out the cigarette with a sharp twist of his heel.

A month later the second tunnel was discovered close to the mess hall. By then the prisoners began to fidget, feeling the noose of failure drawing tighter around their necks.

"There have already been three suicide attempts this week, sir," reported a young soldier, Luck remembered was called Lance. "The men are losing morale."

Luck leaned back in his chair—this was old news. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see many of the men were close to breaking. There was no more fight left in their eyes. They wanted to cling to the faint hope that the final tunnel would remain undiscovered but deep down they knew the chances were slim.

"We'll have to make our escape a little ahead of schedule then," Dolan said.

Luck looked sharply up at the older man.

"You can't be serious," Lance sputtered. "We're not ready."

"I'm afraid we are as ready as we'll ever be, private," the captain said as he stood. "Tell the others to prepare. We escape tomorrow night."

Lance gave a smart salute but he left looking as pale as a ghost.

"Any luck with our snitch?" Dolan asked tiredly.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack," Luck said with annoyance.

"Offering me excuses are we Gandor?" The captain laughed, though it came out sounding strained. The pressure was clearly getting to him.

"No," Luck shook his head. "I'll find him before the night is out."

He had to, he thought tiredly. This could be there only chance of getting home and God how he wanted to go home. Only a few sparse letters had gotten through to the P.O.W. camp and while, at this point, they were worn and torn pieces of paper they were more precious to him then gold.

_She is only a few months old but she already looks just like you. She tries to be a serious baby but Claire always makes her smile—this at times makes me nervous._

His smile would grow bigger with every line he read, wondering with amazement at this new life that they had created.

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

Four years, Alice thought tiredly. Four very long years. Was that too much time apart? Would four years turn them into strangers when before they had known every intimate part of each other? She would know soon enough. Looking up at the clock in Grand Central Station, she watched impatiently as the long hand leisurely made its way to noon.

"Mama. Wanna go home," Lucy begged, tugging irritably at her mother's skirt.

"I know darling," she cooed, lifting the toddler into her arms. "But we're here to meet someone. Do you remember who?"

"Daddy," Lucy said proudly, although to the child it was just a word that made her mother smile at times or tear up at others. To Lucy it had no meaning. There was no object or face that she could associate with it like square or dog. To her it was simply a nonsense word.

"That's right," she said kissing the top of the girl's golden head. "Don't you want to—"

A great blast of a train whistle stopped her heart and she quickly turned to the tracks where a train hastily pulled into the station. Like a gigantic tidal wave, a sea of uniformed soldiers spilled out of the train doors and swept across the lobby until they fell into the arms of their loved ones. Alice looked anxiously through the crowd, clinging Lucy tighter to her.

The crowd began to thin and still there was no sign of him. Alice felt a cold panic settle in the pit of her stomach. Was he not here? Had something happened?

She took a step back, only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle. Her eyes slowly lifted to look up, fearing for a moment she had simply walked into a stranger but of course she would know those hands anywhere. Green eyes met gold and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered but those beautiful amber eyes.

"Luck," she breathed.

He did not say anything for a moment, an unreadable expression sitting steadily on his handsome face. Then Lucy sneezed and the easy smile that Alice had fallen in love with slipped onto his face and the light flashed across his fox eyes. Without a sound he pulled her close to him, his quick eyes roaming over every inch of her until, without warning, he drew her lips to his and kissed her until she felt so dizzy she feared she would drop Lucy.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said, his voice almost reverent. Alice felt herself smiling, a real, full blown, cheek-to-cheek smile. A smile she had carefully saved just for this moment. All the fear and doubt that she had carried for the past four years fell off of her like a winter coat. This was her Luck—the same as the day he had left.

"And you must be Lucy," he grinned; his eyes alight with excitement and only dulled by a touch of nervousness. A typical toddler, Lucy buried her head into the crook of Alice's neck, hoping for some kind of sanctuary from the smiling stranger.

"Lucy," Alice cooed. "Say hello to your daddy."

With a painful slowness Lucy lifted her head, a look of wariness reflecting in her large, gold eyes.

"Hello," she said reluctantly, a deep frown set in her chubby cheeks. Alice saw Luck tense with an eagerness to hold his daughter, to toss her giggling in the air and catch her but from the set of Lucy's jaw it seemed he would not be getting the chance to do so anytime soon.

"I brought you a gift Lucy," Luck said digging into his bag. Well that piqued the child's interest. Suddenly she sat a little straighter in Alice's arms, her eyes following Luck's movements like a cat. Alice tried to keep from laughing as he made a show of looking through his bag, a mock frown on his lips.

"I could have sworn I packed it," he muttered to himself. Lucy fidgeted with impatience, unknowingly leaning closer and closer to Luck to get a better view of his bag.

"Ah there it is," he said to Lucy's delight. "Close your eyes."

Lucy did as she was told. As she held out her hands a cold weight was set into them.

"Alright open them up."

It was a doll. A beautiful, porcelain doll in a beautiful lace dress.

"Oh Luck," Alice breathed as Lucy shrilled with excitement. "It looks just like her."

The doll did in fact bear a striking resemblance to their daughter, with golden curled locks and shiny amber eyes.

Luck was not a man of extreme emotion. Whether he was happy or upset it was usually tempered with a kind of cool collectedness but at this moment he looked prepared to burst with happiness.

"What do you say Lucy?" Alice nudged. When the girl finally managed to pull her eyes away from the doll, she looked at Luck with such warmth, such happiness that Alice felt like her heart would melt.

"Thank you," Lucy trilled.

_And if that looking glass gets broke, Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat._

"She doesn't know me," Luck said tiredly, sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Give her time," she soothed, rubbing his tense shoulders. "She's still just a baby and you will be there for the rest of her life. I swear you will not always be a stranger to her."

"But I feel like I have already missed everything," he growled. "I never saw her first steps, heard her first words. She is as much a stranger to me as I am to her."

"I know," Alice said sullenly. "I tried with letters but…"

"It's not the same," he finished running a hand through his hair with frustration.

"But you haven't missed everything," she insisted.

"Why did you name her Lucy?" He asked suddenly. "We never really talked about names."

Alice felt herself blush. "It's silly really."

Luck lifted an eyebrow but waited patiently for her to continue.

"I never told you this but if it was a boy I was going to name him Lucky," she said sheepishly.

Luck groaned. "Why on earth would you have done that?"

"Well I couldn't have two Luck's could I?" She answered defensively. "Lucky was not a suitable name for a girl but if you take out the k what are you left with."

"Lucy," he said chuckling at his wife's creativity.

"Lucille Claire Gandor," she smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Of all the people," he muttered remembering back to the letter Alice had written him announcing the birth of their child.

"Trust me, he would not have been my first choice either," she laughed.

"I should hope not," he said turning his head to look at her, his lips brushing against her cheek.

"I've missed you," she said, her mood suddenly darkening. "I have missed you so much."

"I know," he sighed, kissing her cheek and then her neck, his lips brushing across her skin like a whisper.

"We will have to be quiet," Alice moaned softly as Luck pushed her down onto the bed.

"What?" Luck asked distractedly as he kissed her.

"Lucy is a light sleeper," she grinned.

Luck gave a groan.

_And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

"Tell me what happened," she said as they lay sleepily on the bed, her head resting comfortably on his chest. "They said you tried to escape the P.O.W Camp."

"Tried being the keyword," he said bitterly. "There was a rat in our group, someone informing on us to the Germans. It was my job to find him but I guess I found him too late."

"Who was it?"

"A man named Travis Joel, former cop."

"But you caught him?"

He nodded, frowning. "Almost ironic really. A mobster hunting down a cop. I caught him on the night of our escape; he was on his way to report to the Germans when I caught him in the dark. There was not much I could do but knock him out and tie him up before he could warn the Germans. Someone must have found him though and as the last of the men was going through the tunnel the Germans swarmed in. Ten were shot trying to escape and seventeen were recaptured. I was shot in the back while I dashed to the tree line but that hardly mattered."

Alice shivered at his casual tone.

"I found shelter in a nearby town from a doll maker and he hid me until the German search party moved on to the next town. I told him about Lucy and he painted the doll for me from a photograph you sent me. That doll has been through hell and back."

"And so have you," Alice whispered, snuggling deeper into his chest.

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down, Well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town._

You know how I said I would update regularly? Well obviously I lied. In fact I failed to update for so long that I got a few messages asking if I was dead—not dead just _really_ lazy. Anyways I would like to apologize for making you all wait so long—and for lying to you about regular updates…and for being lazy…and for apologizing all the time. Good news though! The remaining chapters have all been written so no more waiting a year for this story to finish! Can I get a whoop-whoop?


	16. Nightmares

A shriek pierced the still of the night, ripping Alice from her sleep. As she tried to blink away her drowsiness she felt Luck shift in the bed, rising to his feet in one quick, fluid motion.

"Stay there," he ordered sharply as he moved toward the hall. Now fully awake, Alive felt the shiver of cold terror run down her spine.

"Lucy!" She panicked, picturing a dark stranger leaning over their daughter's bed. Throwing off the covers, she ran to Lucy's room down the hall.

"Lucy," she called again as she slid into the doorway.

"Mama," a small voice whimpered in the dark.

"It's alright Alice. I've got her," Luck said flipping on a lamp with one hand as he held Lucy in the other.

"Lucy-Lu," Alice cooed as her heart returned to its normal pace. "What's wrong darling? What happened?"

"I'm scared Mama," the girl said sniffling into her father's shoulder.

"She must have had a nightmare," Luck said.

"Mama," Lucy called, holding out her arms so Alice could take her. Alice tried not to dwell on the look of hurt in Luck's eyes. Over the past few months Lucy and Luck had grown closer, slowly adjusting to one another in their lives but Lucy still made it perfectly clear that it was Alice she preferred.

"What did you dream about darling?" She asked hugging the toddler close.

"You and daddy," Lucy sniffed. "You left me alone at the train station. I called but you kept walking and I couldn't reach you."

"Oh sweetheart," she sighed. "You know we would never leave you like that."

"Never?" Lucy repeated, unconvinced.

"Parents never leave their children, Lucy," Alice lied.

"Robby's mom died last year. She left _him_." The child said accusingly.

"Lucy," Luck said firmly, his gaze solid but fiery. "We will _never_ leave you like that."

Alice looked sharply up at her husband but remained silent, gently swaying back and forth to rock the girl to sleep.

AbAbAbAbAbA

Alice slid back into bed where Luck sat upright and stone faced. Hoping to avoid the discussion she knew to be lurking in his thoughts, Alice reached to turn off the lamp.

"You said we would wait until Lucy was born," he said suddenly. Alice's hand froze as she turned to look at her husband.

"Yes," she said carefully.

"Are you ready now?" he asked, his eyes staring steadily at her.

"No." She said with such force and finality that she surprised even herself.

Luck frowned. "We discussed this Alice."

Alice closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillow trying to gather her thoughts. She had had this conversation with herself for years now. Some days she would give into the argument that it would be to every ones advantage if she drank the elixir. She and Luck would spend eternity together. Young and carefree. An endless amount of time on their hands. _Endless_

"What about Lucy?" She asked. "When the time comes will you make her immortal?"

"Of course," he said sharply, annoyed that such a question even needed to be asked.

"And what about when she falls in love? Will we change him? What about their children?" She demanded, her voice growing higher with each question. Luck gazed at her with bewilderment.

"Don't you understand what an endless cycle it would be if we changed everyone we never wanted to lose?" She said trembling now. She refused to cry, to show any weakness that could diminish her fight.

Luck shifted uncomfortably in their bed, unable to believe what his wife was saying. The gangster was always prepared for every scenario that resulted from every action that he took but he had been so confidant, so firm in his belief that this was the only way for them to be together that he was left stunned.

"You don't want to become immortal," he said finally, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

Alice thought she would cry watching the defeated look in his eyes but she managed to stay firm. She would not give in.

"You would leave me to walk the world alone for eternity," he said bitterly.

"It's not right Luck," she said feebly. "It can't be right to live forever."

He laughed harshly at this. "So you think I'm damned?"

"No," she insisted. "But after a hundred years do you think you'll be human?"

"What?"

"What human being could possibly stand to lose all of their loved ones? It would make them numb! A person who can become so unfeeling isn't a person at all."

"I wouldn't stop feeling if I had you!" He persisted.

She shook her head. "It's not you that worries me. It's me. I'm not strong like you Luck. I can't just close my eyes and do what needs to be done like you. I can't live in a world that constantly changes while I stay the same."

"Alice," he said steadily. "You are the strongest person I know. You are my anchor and if I lost you I would never feel anything again."

"You are trying to guilt me into this," she said sharply. "But my mind is made up."

"A person's mind can change," he said, a quiet determination lighting his fox eyes.

"Perhaps," she said reluctantly.

"Mama," whispered Lucy from the door. The two parents turned to look at their child, the tension slowly evaporating in the room.

"Another nightmare?" she guessed.

The little girl nodded, waddling to the safety of their bed. Alice lifted her onto the bed and set her between them, noting Luck's distraction.

"What was this one about, darling?"

"Some bad guys came and took me away. They locked me in a room and started throwing stuff at me."

"I don't think you should listen to night time radio anymore Lucy," Alice sighed, the more violent programs obviously wreaking havoc on their daughter's overactive imagination.

"Can bad guys get me here?" Lucy questioned, looking around nervously.

That got Luck's attention. "Of course not. No bad guys are ever going to get you Lucy."

"How come?" She asked not looking reassured.

"Because they know I would come after them and make them disappear if they so much as thought about taking you away from us."

Lucy smiled and snuggled closer to her father, liking the idea of her daddy making people disappear. Like a magician, she thought as she drifted back to sleep.

Alice reached over and turned the light off, throwing the room into darkness and ending their argument.

AbAbAbAbAbA

And we're back to the agonizing question of will Alice become immortal. I have to admit it was not easy come up with an argument not to live forever because I got to say it sounds pretty good to me! We are drawing closer to the end here and I intend to go out with a bang, so keep reading and let me know what you think : )


	17. Fear

"Say goodbye to daddy, darling," Alice said to the toddler. Lucy lifted her arms up, giving her father permission to lift her. The mob boss did so with a smile, bringing her up onto his hip.

"See you in a few days, kid," he said, tweaking her nose. Lucy gave him a wide smile, wrapping her small arms around his neck and planting a wet kiss on his cheek.

Alice smiled at the picture perfect moment. There was no doubt that Lucy took after her father from the hair to the eyes, it was all Luck. It seemed the only contribution she made to their child was carrying her for nine months. With Lucy still in his arms, Luck opened the car door.

"You sure you got everything you need?" He asked as Alice slipped into the car. She waved off his worried expression with a flip of her hand.

"Don't worry I've double checked everything," she said holding out her arms so he could slip Lucy reluctantly into them. Alice held up her cheek, waiting to be kissed but Luck was distracted for a moment, staring intently at the back of the driver's head.

"What's wrong ?" She asked, adjusting Lucy's squirming body on her lap.

"Did you hire a new driver?"

"Alonso is sick," she said confused. "His wife called. Said he had a terrible cold."

"Did you hire him?" Luck repeated.

"Not personally no," Alice said turning to stare at the driver. The driver turned around with a winning smile plastered on his face.

Tipping his hat respectfully towards Luck he said, "I'm new to the family Mr. Gandor. Just got assigned to your lovely wife here. Don't worry about a thing, she's in good hands."

Luck did not look reassured but Alice was growing impatient. Her father's health had recently taken a turn for the worse and by the tone of her mother's voice it sounded like he did not have much time to spare.

"Please Luck, we're going to miss our flight," she pleaded. Her husband looked down at her, scratching his chin in thought.

"Alright," he said finally. Leaning forward he gave her a kiss. Even after four years of marriage, Luck still made her feel like she could fly every time he kissed her. "Be safe."

He closed the door and tapped the roof, signaling the driver to leave.

"Wave to daddy, darling" Alice said, waving her hand so the little girl would follow suit. Luck waved back at them, growing smaller and smaller as the car sped off.

"Bye-bye daddy," Lucy shrilled, pressing her small nose against the cool pane of the car window.

Alice smiled at her daughter and then lifted her eyes up to meet the driver's in the rearview mirror. For a split second she held his gaze before he broke away from the mirror and returned his attention to the road.

"Mama where we going?" Lucy asked, turning her neck to look up at her.

"I told you," she smiled, running her finger through a knot in her daughter's golden hair. "We're going to grandma and grandpa's house in California."

"Why is Daddy not here?" The toddler asked, her nose scrunched in confusion.

"Daddy has a lot of work to do in New York."

"Oh," she said, suddenly looking crestfallen. Alice frowned, disliking the idea of her child looking so upset.

"Don't worry, Lucy-Lu," she cooed, pulling the girl closer to her. "We'll see Daddy in a few days and then—"

Alice suddenly looked up, as the car came to a sudden halt.

"Driver," she said, her voice a little higher than normal. "Why have we stopped?"

The man did not answer; he simply opened his door and slid out of the car. Alice looked around their surroundings in alarm. It appeared to be a train yard. A perfectly _abandoned_ train yard.

"Driver," she shouted her eyes suddenly wild. Lucy whimpered at the sharp sound of her mother's voice. "Driver what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, well, well Mrs. Gandor," came a voice out of nowhere. Alice swiveled around to look at the other side of the car, letting out a quiet yelp as she came face to face with a man with a gun. If Alice could have seen past the gun pointed at her and her child, she may have noticed the man to be quite ugly with saggy cheeks and scarred skin. She may have also noticed the dead look in his eyes and the sinister smile on his lips. "Mr. Stacy will certainly be happy to see you."

"Joey," he called, behind him. Alice shivered as her driver materialized beside the man. "Escort Mrs. Gandor and the little bambino inside. We wouldn't want them to catch a cold."

The driver's once smiling face was set with a grim determination as he opened the car door and pulled her out of the car with a jerk, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Careful, moron," the man said, although there was not much reproach in his voice. "We don't want to damage the goods too much." Lucy's whimpering quickly converted into full fledge screaming as the driver lifted her from the car. Alice's heart wrenched at the sight of a stranger holding her baby.

"Please," she begged, lifting herself to her knees. "Please let her go. You just need me. I'll do anything you want. Just please let her go."

Seeming to take pleasure in the sight of her groveling for her child's safety, the man's smile only grew wider. Scratching his neck with the barrel of the gun he pretended to think about it. Then shook his head. "Sorry lady. But my pop taught me two is always better than one. And he was a smart man, my pop."

Alice began to sob, unable to comprehend what was actually happening to her. It felt like a nightmare and she was beginning to lose hope that she would ever wake up. "But she is just a child."

"I find children are very helpful in making a point," he smiled, his dead eyes somehow managing to seem even more lifeless. "Just think how much more easily Gandor would cooperate if I sent him a couple of his kid's fingers in the mail. That would be sure to light a fire under him."

"I don't understand," she cried, horrified at the image he created. She tried to rise to her feet but her legs could not support her.

The man shrugged signaling to Joey. "You really don't need to."

"Mama," Lucy cried, struggling to get away from Joey's iron hold. Alice watched in horror as he began to walk away, taking her baby with her.

"Bring her back," she cried, near hysteria. "Please bring her back!"

The man grabbed her arm and jerked her up, causing a pain to shoot up her shoulder. He kept a firm grip around her arm and began to lead her in the same direction as Joey.

"Do we look like babysitters to you?" He growled. "No one is looking after the brat but you lady."

Alice gave a sigh of relief, thanking anyone who was listening for the small miracle.

At the edge of the train yard was a warehouse. Despite is being broad daylight; the place gave off a dark aura, casting a shadow over the party as they walked inside. Alice's eyes never left Lucy. They were kept steadily on her bowed, shaking head. She wished more than anything to wrap her up in her arms and whisper soft comforts in her ears but, in the arms of the driver, Lucy might as well have been miles away from her reach. It was not until the man's grip tightened and pulled her to a stop did she break her gaze to survey her surroundings. They were in a large room, expensively decorated with period furniture and ostentatiously old paintings. Sitting further back in the room was a grandly carved mahogany desk and sitting just behind it was a finely dressed man with a rather large handkerchief in his pocket.

The man was hunched over his desk, quickly scribbling out something before he looked up. When his eyes met Alice, he gave a smile as big as the Cheshire Cat.

"Mrs. Gandor," he said, quickly standing in a gentlemanly fashion. "It is an honor to have you here in my humble place of work."

Alice did not give him so much as the courtesy of a nod. Her eyes remained straight ahead and her back stiff, but the man seemed unfazed.

He continued. "I do hope Mr. Francis did not scare you too badly. I'm afraid he does not have much of a soft side."

"What do you want?" she hissed, her nerves unable to take much more.

"Well I would have hoped it would have been obvious," he said, giving her a slimy smile. Alice stared at him for a moment. He appeared a little older then her and carried himself in a pretentious manner, accentuated even further by his comically big handkerchief. But looking past his ridiculous manner there was ruthlessness in his eyes that could not be overlooked. "Your husband is a mob boss after all."

"I don't know anything about my husband's work," she snapped.

"But surely you know the kind of business he is in," he insisted, sitting back into his chair. Alice cast her eyes to the ground. "Of course you do. You know everything about your husband, like a good little wife should."

He paused for a moment, looking Alice over hungrily. His stare was only broken by Lucy's indignant cry, as Joey held her painfully under her arms. Alice's eyes flashed to Lucy, a feeling of pure helplessness washing over her. He looked at Lucy and then back at Alice shaking his head.

"What Gandor must have been thinking letting you two out of his sight," he said. "I mean the man practically has everything and then he has the audacity to reach for more. It's a crime."

The fact that he kidnapped a man's wife and child did not place this man in the best position to judge a crime, she thought sardonically, despite herself.

"And no crime goes unpunished," he smiled.

AbAbAbAbAbA

A sharp knock on the office door took Luck's attention away from the documents spread carefully across his desk.

"Enter," he said, rubbing his tired eyes. Alice would murder him if she knew he had been working practically nonstop since she had left. He quickly looked down at his watch as the door opened. It was almost two in the morning.

"Boss we got a problem," the man said as he entered, wringing his hat like it was a wet towel. Luck looked exasperatedly at the hat and then up at the man.

"What kind of problem?" he sighed, his mind wandering to the cold, untouched bed waiting for him. He grimaced.

"The cops found a body a few blocks down from here," he said.

"So what Lou," he snapped, tiredness getting the better of him. "Was he one of our hits?"

"No boss," Lou gulped. "He was one of our guys. Alonso. Three bullets to the head."

"Unbelievable," he moaned, pushing a hand through his hair. "That's just what I need another—"

Luck was suddenly struck for a moment. Something not feeling quite right.

"What did you say his name was, Lou?"

"Alonso, sir. Did small stuff for us like driving and delivering."

Luck's chair flew to the ground as he jumped for the phone, a cold fist burrowing into his insides.

"How long has he been dead?" Luck asked trying to keep his voice steady as he frantically called the operator. Lou looked bewildered at the sight of his boss, who held the unfamiliar look of worry and panic.

"Well the rats did a number on him but I would say it'd have to be a couple days what with the way it decayed and all."

"Where are Keith and Berga?" He practically snarled, as the fist inside him tightened its grip and took his breath away.

Lou's mouth felt dry as he could clearly not give the answer his boss wanted. "Both are out of town boss. Remember? Berga is on his honeymoon and Keith is checking out business in Chicago."

"Hell," he breathed. "Then get me Vino. I want to know who the hell is driving my wife and child around!"

AbAbAbAbAbA

"Bored," Lucy whined, fidgeting beside her mother on the couch. It had only taken her an hour to grow tired of the two men pointing guns at them and now she wanted to find entertainment elsewhere.

"Momma," Lucy continued, as her first plea had seemed to go unnoticed by her mother. Alice shook her head like she was woken up from a trance. She looked around the room for a moment as if to gage if it was all real. Then she turned to her daughter.

"I know, darling," she cooed pulling her close. "It will only be a little while longer and then daddy will come pick us up, alright?"

The two men snickered and Alice looked sharply up at the men while praying that what she had just told her daughter was true. Things certainly weren't looking hopeful. The two men's snickers turned into grunts of annoyance as Lucy began to sniffle.

"Will you shut the kid up, lady," the one with the flat nose said, staring murderously down at Lucy. "I hate crying kids."

"Five years on the Bureau and I'm stuck babysitting a snot-nosed brat," the other one grumbled, scratching his bald head.

"You're FBI!" Alice spat as his words clicked in her head.

"Damn right, lady," Flat-nose said, his chest puffing out a little.

"Disgusting," she snarled, standing from the couch. "I thought it was your job to protect the innocent and here you are kidnapping and terrorizing a child!"

"Relax, sugar," Baldy said. "We're after your husband. You and the brat are just bait."

Alice nearly laughed at their audacity. They wanted her to relax while they were pointing a gun at her child and preparing to take down her husband. She was preparing a few more choice words for them when the man of the hour walked in—the grizzly bear better known as Mr. Francis. He cracked his knuckles at the sight of them and gave a nod of dismissal to Flat-nose and Baldy.

"Mr. Stacy wants to see you now," he growled, his mouth twisted in what she assumed to be a look of pleasure.

Alice lifted Lucy into her arms while she kept a wary eye on Mr. Francis, seeing him as a rabid dog that would pounce even if his collar read FBI. He led them back into the grand office where they first entered and where Mr. Stacy was waiting once again. She was pushed into one of the chairs by the desk with a forceful hand.

"Well Mrs. Gandor," Mr. Stacy smiled. "I hope you were kept comfortable while were setting up our little toys." He nodded toward another desk with a telephone and bundle of wires and machinery wrapped around it.

Alice glared the man down, the very sight of him making her sick. Mr. Stacy seemed to have noted it and taken pleasure in her anger.

"I know what you're thinking," he sighed although still smiling. "You think I'm the bad guy."

"Well I certainly wasn't thinking you were Clark Gable," she snapped, annoyed by his smug tone.

Mr. Stacy's smile grew wider. "You are quite an enchanting woman Mrs. Gandor. It seems such a shame you got caught up in the wrong crowd."

"I think that is a matter of perspective at this point," she said looking pointedly at the menacing Mr. Francis.

"Ah yes. You see the regrettable thing about fighting crime these days is sometimes you have to sink to the criminal's level in order to catch them. It's a dirty business but someone has to do it," he shrugged moving to stand beside the phone. "And now you're going to help us catch your husband."

Alice's eyes narrowed down at the phone but she remained silent, instinctively running a loving hand through Lucy's hair.

"Mrs. Gandor you will be placing a call to your husband in a few moments. I am sure by now he has put the pieces together and realized you are certainly not at your mother's house."

Alice's eyes grew wide. "How did you know I was on my way to my mother's house?"

"Why my dear," he cooed with a pirate smile. "I know everything when it concerns the Gandor family. You could say they have been my obsession for quite some time now. It didn't take me very long to find a few canaries in the family to sing for me."

"You're lying," she said, lunging forward in her seat. "No one would dare rat on the family. No one!"

"Such naïveté, Mrs. Gandor," he said shaking his head. "The people working for your husband are not fine, upstanding citizens. They all come from the bowels of society. They all live by the code of looking out for their own worthless hide. There isn't a mob member on the street who wouldn't give a second thought to handing over a boss's wife in order to escape the electric chair—but I digress."

Mr. Stacy leaned up against the desk and picked up the phone, dialing in a few numbers. As the phone dialed, Alice watched him give a quick nod to Mr. Francis. Before she even knew what was happening, she had a throbbing pain on her cheek and Lucy was struggling against Mr. Francis's iron grip.

Mr. Stacy frowned at Alice. "She's not crying."

Another wave of searing pain came across her cheek bringing uncontrollable tears to her eyes. Mr. Stacy smile again. "And now the little monster. I want lots of tears from her."

"No please," Alice cried, her head still spinning from the pain. "Don't touch her. I will say anything you want but please don't touch her."

Mr. Stacy looked ready to say something to her when a voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"I'd like to speak to the boss please. I have two packages here he might be interested in collecting," he said an almost gleeful note creeping into his voice.

"This is Luck Gandor." A familiar voice came over the phone and Alice began to weep. Mr. Stacy handed her the phone and whispered. "Time for the performance of your life, Mrs. Gandor."


End file.
